T I M F P
by sciencea
Summary: Ini cerita tentang Chanyeol yang ngotot minta balikan serta Baekhyun yang ngotot mengatakan dia anti balikan. [ ChanBaek x School-life x Romance x Comedy ] [ YAOI ] — Side Story : ORIONID
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

—

 **[ C** hanyeol x **B** aekhyun x **S** chool-life x **R** omance-Comedy x **SMA** _feels_ **]**

—

 **.**

 **"Kami cuma mantan!"**

—

Dari awal, Baekhyun memang sudah cukup paham jika Jongdae itu autis. Bahasa lebih halusnya, kurang sesendok. Diperhalus lagi, _goblok_ luar biasa. Terimakasih. Tetapi ini merupakan pertama kalinya Baekhyun rasa si _jurig_ itu memang perlu sebuah terapi psikologi. Tiga kali sehari jika perlu.

Karena apa? Demi Tuhan, ini karena mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin dengan kapasitas tempat duduk yang lebih sedikit dari jumlah siswa. Keadaan amat sangat ramai, sesak, dan kemudian—

"OY, PARK CHANYEOL!"

 _Yeah_ , kau mendengarnya, kawan.

Si idiot itu dengan seenak pantat berteriak dengan mulut penuh nasi yang belum tertelan sempurna, mata lebar dan garpu yang mengacung tinggi. Riuh siswa-siswi yang sebelumnya terdengar kini mendadak hilang. Dan Baekhyun serius ketika bilang ia ingin menendang kemaluan Jongdae saat itu juga. Tidak bisakah ia hidup tenang sekali saja dengan si autis ini? Baekhyun merana. Dan tambah lagi saat ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek situasi, matanya yang kecil sempat merekam sosok jangkung yang sedang meminum _cocacola_ dengan santai.

 _Anyinq_ , Chanyeol disini.

Si pendek itu mengumpat ketika suara ketukan _sneakers_ dengan lantai terdengar jelas di ruangan lebar yang sekarang malah lebih mirip ruang _stop motion_ tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, sepatu itu berhenti.

"Iya?"

Baekhyun merinding. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara serak serak becek yang menurut hipotesa hanya berjarak sekitar satu jengkal saja dari kursinya. Bau parfum khas Chanyeol berupa daun _mint_ bercampur _apapun itu yang penting baunya segar sekali_ bisa dengan jelas terhirup oleh hidungnya sesaat setelah Baekhyun menarik napas panjang.

Si pendek itu menggigiti kukunya gemas sambil menatap tajam pada Jongdae yang masih sibuk menyeringai dari ujung ke ujung. Baekhyun menangis dalam hati, apa yang akan si idiot itu lakukan kali ini? Mulutnya yang kecil berkomat-kamit mengirimkan sinyal seperti _'awas lo kalo macem-macem'_ atau _'lo mati abis ini'_ —yang sayang seribu sayang tidak diindahkan oleh sang kawan.

Menghela napas, Baekhyun pasrah. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah duduk dan berdoa agar setidaknya Jongdae sedikit waras kali ini.

Mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Jongdae memanggil Park- _fucking_ -Chanyeol itu untuk menanyakan tugas praktikum Kimia. Atau mungkin untuk membicarakan masalah projek klub yang hampir mencapai _deadline_. Iya 'kan? Ahaha, iya benar. Baekhyun tertawa kering.

Benar kalau seumpama mereka masih kelas dua dan Chanyeol sudah kelas tiga. Terlebih Chanyeol masuk klub basket sedangkan dirinya dan Jongdae masuk klub _hockey_. Ahahahah. Baekhyun masih tertawa.

"Ada salam dari Baekhyun."

Ahahah.

Ahah.

Ah.

"…"

.

Seseorang sedang memejamkan mata dengan wajah merah padam.

 _Fak_.

Harusnya Baekhyun sadar, memang tidak ada keajaiban di dunia nyata. Papan presentase _(yang menunjukkan bahwa sisi normal Jongdae adalah dua persen, sisanya autis)_ tidak mungkin berbohong. Harusnya Baekhyun percaya. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk percaya, bahwa satu tendangan di betis Jongdae tidak akan membuat si idiot itu patah tulang.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun harusnya percaya bahwa Jongdae memang pernah tinggal di Cina dan pernah juga belajar kungfu bersama Tao selama tiga tahun. Tentu saja hal itu menjamin si idiot itu untuk memiliki refleks yang sangat bagus. Dan Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya jika menahan jeritan tidak _manly_ ketika punggung kakinya yang malah menubruk kursi plastik (bukan betis Jongdae) itu merupakan hal yang bijak.

 _(Dan aku sejujurnya bertanya, berapa kali aku mengulang kata '_ _ **dan'**_ _plus '_ _ **percaya'**_ _diatas sana?)_

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. Hal itu sukses membuat si manis itu memerah. Entah karena malu atau memang sedang menahan nyeri. Mau bagaimanapun, sekuat apapun Baekhyun, _seganteng_ apapun Baekhyun —serius, itu masih kerasa _nyut-nyutan_ mas, mbak.

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak.

"Bilangin, salam balik dari mantan."

"…"

 _Oh yeah_ , penjelasan status, _man_.

Denyut di punggung kaki Baekhyun entah kenapa menghilang, tergantikan oleh perasaan yang bergejolak jauh di dasar hatinya.

Baekhyun muak. Baekhyun lelah. Baekhyun _gumoh_.

Dan dengan dasar seluruh perasaan itu, ia berbalik. Berniat meninggalkan kantin yang sampai sekarang masih senyap. Baekhyun terlalu _eneg_ berada diposisi seperti ini. Terlalu _eneg_ sampai-sampai ia lupa jika Chanyeol berada tepat dibelakangnya. Satu pelajaran yang ia lupakan dari guru spiritualnya adalah, bahwa ketika kita bertindak gegabah maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya lupa kapan guru spiritualnya berkata demikian.

 _Gaplek_.

Tubuh kecil berbenturan dengan tubuh besar, tentu yang kecil berakhir tragis. Dalam hal ini, terjungkal. Bahasa jawanya sih, _ketatap bar kuwi nggledak_. Baekhyun meringis merasakan bokongnya yang menubruk lantai dengan keras.

Sakitnya sih tidak seberapa, tapi malunya itu, lho. Anj—

Astaghfirullah, puasa.

Ditambah lagi, fakta bahwa Chanyeol masih berdiri kokoh dihadapannya membuat ia semakin semrawut. Karena hal ini secara tidak langsung melempar kenyataan tidak terbantahkan bahwa memang Chanyeol punya kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar daripadanya. Harga diri Baekhyun sebagai lelaki 'kan jadi tersakiti!

Dan ngomong-ngomong, posisi mereka seperti majikan dan pembantu. Chanyeol majikannya, dan Baekhyun istrinya. Eh salah, maksudnya, pembantunya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Si jangkung itu kemudian berlutut hingga posisi keduanya sejajar. Baekhyun sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat tampan walau sedang menahan tawa itu sekarang hanya berjarak lima belas senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

Ini semua karena suara si autis Jongdae yang cekikikan itu benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Emosi Baekhyun sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia bergerak maju. _Yeah_ , diulangi sekali lagi. Bergerak maju. Tanpa berpikir.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol masih berada diposisi awal —beberapa inci dari wajah Baekhyun. Si pendek itu bangkit dan bergerak ke depan. Dan dan selanjutnya—

.

Nempel, ehehe.

.

Oh tenanglah, hanya penempelan jidat dengan bibir. Atau bisa dikatakan sebagai kecelakaan lalu lintas. Bahasa kerennya, kecupan.

Begitu lah, kecupan yang berlangsung _mesra_ sekali sampai-sampai Baekhyun merasa tulang dahinya berdenyut nyeri sehabis bertabrakan dengan gigi besar Chanyeol.

Seluruh penonton (re: pengunjung kantin) refleks bebarengan menahan napas sehingga terdengar suara ' _hiik_ ' yang harmoni. Ini semua berkat posisi mereka itu _intim_ , dalam artian seperti orang yang hampir berciuman jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Sadar telah menjadi center interesting, Baekhyun malu _semalu-malu-malu-malunya_. Apalagi dengan jidatnya yang masih setia ditempeli bibir tebal si brengsek itu. Ini sih namanya rugi besar!

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun masih bisa sabar. Ia bisa saja tinggal meninggalkan ruangan ini dan kemudian bolos sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Si pendek itu sebenarnya masih bisa mentolerir keidiotan Jongdae yang absolut karena bagaimanapun—

"CIYEE BALIKAN!"

Anj—

Maaf, Baekhyun tidak jadi bicara.

Suara riuh tiba-tiba menyeruak. Para siswa yang awalnya terdiam seperti manekin tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi penonton konser yang sibuk meneriakkan kata _'ciye', 'ihiy', 'ahay'_ dan lain sebagainya. Permisi, tapi perlu diinformasikan, bahwa suara Jongdae yang paling keras di antara yang lainnya.

Baekhyun _gumoh_ sekali lagi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia merangsek berdiri. Tidak lupa sedikit meneleng tubuh tinggi Chanyeol karena ruangnya begitu sempit untuk bergerak. Dan yang ternyata cukup untuk membuat si jangkung itu terdorong ke belakang, membuat Chanyeol yang keren tidak tertahankan kejengkang dengan ganteng.

Dengan kepala yang hampir menyerupai ketel mendidih, Baekhyun menghampiri Jongdae yang masih sibuk tertawa. Pemuda itu berdecih. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum kemudian berteriak dengan keras.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya, KAMI CUMA MANTAN!"

.

Iya, mantan kebelet balikan, ehehe.

—

 **End of Prologue**

—

 **.**

 **Javanesse Dictionary**

 **1.** _ **Gaplek**_ : arti sebenarnya adalah makanan berupa singkong yang dikeringkan. Tapi dalam slang word berarti sama dengan 'anjir'

 **2.** _ **Ketatap bar kuwi nggeblak**_ : terantuk kemudian jatuh ke belakang denga pantat yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

.

 **Behind the Bar:**

Hasil eksresi dari mood nulis yang gede tapi karena ngalamin writers block di The Unspectacular Quiet jadi malah bikin beginian. Lagipula saya lagi addicted sama ke-unyuan Baekhyun yang hqq:')

Btw serius lah si unspectacular itu padahal ending-nya udah jadi tapi pas ngerjain scene per scene ada beberapa hal ples pemilihan diksi saya yang menurut saya masih ngalor ngidul dan itu bikin badmood TT

Anyway yaudahlah, gapenting ya kan ya kan.

Anyway (2) PROLOG MACEM APA PANJANGNYA MACEM KERETA BEGINI HAH?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1 :** Gengster Gadungan dan Satpam Tanpa Bayaran

—

 **[ C** hanyeol x **B** aekhyun x **S** chool-life x **R** omance-Comedy x **SMA** _feels_ **]**

—

 **.**

 **"Namanya juga bukan jodoh, ya mau bagaimana lagi?"**

—

Senin. Sekolah. Upacara.

Sebelas duabelas dengan anjing herder, pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah _standby_ di depan gerbang sekolah dengan lencana biru terbordir huruf kapital berbunyi **DK** alias **Dewan Kedisiplinan** yang diikatkan di lengan kirinya. Lengkap dengan penggaris kayu panjang hasil meminjam dari Guru Jo, si pendek itu dengan tajam memandangi — _memelototi_ — setiap langkah siswa yang baru saja memasuki arena sekolah. Jangan lupakan pula pena dan _notebook_ kecil terselip di saku seragam yang fungsinya tidak jauh beda dengan _Death Note_ bagi para pelanggar peraturan. Baekhyun berdiri sambil menelisik setiap detil atribut yang wajib terpasang di seragam sekolah. Mulai dari dasi, ikat pinggang, _badge_ , sampai sepatu, semua harus _checklist_. Dan si imut itu tidak akan segan-segan untuk _menggonggong_ acapkali ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Jika ada yang cocok untuk menggambarkan, maka kata yang pas untuk Baekhyun adalah; galak, pendek, sangat galak, dan sangat pendek. Sebelas duabelas lah dengan ibu kost.

Dan sepertinya, ada satu anak kost yang telat membayar uang bulanan.

"HEH KAU YANG DI SANA!"

Itu suara Baekhyun. Dan yang ditunjuk olehnya dengan penggaris itu adalah Oh Sehun, si jangkung dari kelas 1-3 dengan kulit seputih beras sintetis yang sekarang berekspresi seperti tikus terjepit. Sehun mendadak mengeluh mual-mual serta pusing sesaat setelah mendengar suara macam kaleng biskuit yang sudah amat sangat ia hapal tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja hasrat ingin ikut lomba marathon mulai berkembang di dalam kalbunya. Sehun serasa mendapat pencerahan untuk menjadi atlet angkat besi.

Dan pencerahan itu segera mati lampu ketika ia merasakan sesuatu sudah menusuk-nusuk punggungnya dengan intens. Oh tidak, _pedang goblin_ telah kembali.

"Kena kau, Oh Sehun!"

Si jangkung itu sesegera mungkin mengangkat tangannya ke atas, berpose seperti penjahat kelas cupang yang tertangkap basah telah melakukan kejahatan setingkat pencurian ayam —persis seperti adegan di film kartun yang masih sering ditontonnya setiap pagi. Kalau Senin sampai Jum'at jam setengah enam. Kalau Sabtu ya jam sembil—

Okay lupakan. Intinya, Sehun sedang cepirit.

"A—ampuni hamba, baginda raja."

Suara Sehun itu serak serak cempreng. Dan ketika memelas seperti ini, entah kenapa malah mengingatkan Baekhyun pada sepupunya, Kris yang mendapat peran sebagai Cinderella lengkap dengan gaun dan sayap buatan berwarna merah muda di proyek teatrikal sekolah tahun lalu. Terutama pada saat si jongos itu mengucapkan dialog _'I do'_ sambil tersenyum malu-malu ketika ia dilamar oleh Kyungsoo yang mendapat peran sebagai pangeran.

Intinya adalah, mereka sama-sama meng _gumoh_ kan.

Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain memasang ekspresi sedatar jalan tol. Sedatar papan tripleks, sedatar perasaan doi ke kamu. _Cie_. Setelah memastikan presentase kemungkinan Sehun untuk kabur adalah nol persen _(dengan cara menginjak sol sepatunya)_ , si pendek itu segera mengeluarkan _notebook_ serta pena dari balik saku seragam. Matanya yang kecil bergerak menelisik dari atas hingga bawah postur tubuh tinggi adik kelasnya tersebut.

Rambut warna-warni model _mohawk_ , kemeja dikeluarkan, tidak memakai dasi, celana dibuat ketat, sepatu warna merah hati, serta tindik di kuping kiri. Bocah ini mau sekolah atau melamar jadi preman helokiti?

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil ia mulai menuliskan segala peraturan yang sudah dilanggar oleh Sehun. Diam-diam si pendek itu menggumam heran, bisa-bisanya ada murid senekat anak ayam tersebut. Sudah tahu selalu ada pengecekan rutin atribut sekolah di hari senin, dan ia berdandan seperti ini? Kalau bukan _bego_ , ya, _goblok_. Baekhyun yakin itu.

Sementara di lain sisi, Sehun sendiri masih berusaha keras; bertingkah _se-good-boy_ mungkin agar namanya tidak jadi dicatat. Karena demi Tuhan, tertulis di _notebook_ sialan itu sama dengan mendapat hukuman selama seminggu! Dan Sehun merasa terlalu ganteng untuk itu.

Iya-in biar _ppalli_.

"Senior Byun~"

Dengan nada mendayu-dayu dan tingkah unyu-unyu, Sehun mulai membujuk. Dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan—

"Apa?!"

—gertakan Baekhyun yang bertalu-talu.

Sehun langsung diam setelahnya. Seolah bertransformasi seperti patung es, mulutnya ia kunci rapat-rapat ketika mata kecil imut milik Baekhyun sempat bersibobrok dengannya. Dan si jangkung itu baru bisa bernapas dengan benar ketika seniornya tersebut kembali sibuk menuliskan beberapa coretan di kertasnya.

Sehun mendesah, diam-diam bertanya kenapa bisa seseorang seperti Baekhyun galaknya melebihi babi yang sedang menstruasi? Karena jujur, jika menilai dari fisik, Baekhyun itu sebenarnya _hawt_ dan seksi dan imut secara bersamaan. Daripada galak, Sehun rasa tubuh seperti ini lebih cocok memiliki kepribadian _submissive_ unyu-unyu yang akan tunduk patuh terhadap _dominant_ -nya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang cantik, postur yang ramping, serta tubuh petit yang sepertinya pas sekali untuk dipeluk. Jika saja si Byun itu sedikit lebih kalem, maka Sehun mungkin tidak memiliki waktu berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati dan memacari seniornya tersebut.

Bohong deng, Sehun masih doyan Luhan.

Yasudahlah, lagipula Baekhyun itu mantannya Chanyeol. Si kingkong yang nyatanya merupakan sahabat sehidup semati sekaligus _leader_ dari trio bangsat. Kan tidak lucu jika Sehun yang merasa dirinya sangat ganteng diberi cap sebagai perebut bekas teman.

Yasudahlah. (2)

Menyadari bahwa proses pembuatan _surat tilang_ yang sampai sekarang belum selesai, si jangkung itu hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi masa depannya yang mulai gelap gulita seperti kulit Jongin. Katakan halo pada sikat WC.

Dan ketika Baekhyun sudah selesai serta mulai angkat berbicara, sebuah suara menggagalkan semuanya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Si pendek lain terlihat di seberang gedung —si liliput yang sekarang berlari ke arah mereka. Lengkap dengan buku seukuran buku arisan serta dompet tebal berwarna _pink_ di tangan kirinya.

 _Fak_ , umpat Sehun dan Baekhyun bebarengan.

Kedua insan itu gemetaran di tempat menyadari bahwa seseorang yang beberapa detik lagi akan menghampiri mereka adalah Do Kyungsoo, bendahara Dewan Kedisiplinan yang sama kerdil dan galaknya seperti Baekhyun. Bulu kuduk mereka tiba-tiba meremang, terutama bagi Baekhyun yang sadar ia sudah nunggak membayar uang kas selama sebulan. Oh ayolah, jangan rasis! Baekhyun 'kan hanya ingin menabung untuk masa depan daripada menggunakan uangnya untuk kas tidak berfaedah seperti itu!

Baekhyun baru sadar jika karma itu memang ada. Ia sudah sering membuat beberapa siswa bengal ketakutan, sekarang ia sendiri yang merasakan akibatnya. Hati nuraninya terketuk. Aduh, kenapa ia merasa harus minta maaf pada Sehun?

"Sehu…n?"

Dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa Sehun sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Hati nuraninya tiba-tiba saja terkunci lagi. Kali ini memakai gembok kombinasi angka biner dan sandi pramuka.

"Anj—"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, meresapi bagaimana rasanya mendapati tawanannya kabur. Seakan sudah lupa dengan kehadiran monster berinisial D.O, si pendek itu refleks menggulung lengan baju, dan tanpa babibu segera berlari keluar sekolah.

"KEMBALI KESINI KAU SIALAN!"

Sehun yang sempat menoleh ke belakang dari misinya menjadi buronan membelalak takut. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia segera melebarkan kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun semakin dekat. Aduh, kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali sih?

Hm, ngomong-ngomong, bukan hanya Sehun yang sial di sini.

"OY BANTET, BAYAR KAS DULU!"

Jadi kawan-kawan, katakan padaku siapa yang jadi polisi, siapa yang jadi buronan, dan siapa yang jadi polisi sekaligus buronan di situasi semacam ini.

—

—

Sekilas tentang Dewan Kedisiplinan, organisasi yang dibawahi langsung oleh Wakasek Kesiswaan tersebut sebenarnya memilik tugas mulia sebagai penertib siswa. Mereka punya tanggung jawab yang keren yaitu menjaga kedisiplinan dalam sekolah. Seperti menjadi badan intelijen, bawahan FBI, atau apa lah yang kedengarannya bagus. Walaupun dalam perkembangannya, tugas mereka entah kenapa bisa berbelok menjadi penjaga gerbang sekolah, kadang juga mengatur tata letak tempat parkir yang amat sangat berantakan. Daripada anggota elit, mereka malah lebih mirip satpam tanpa gaji yang dipekerjakan sekolah.

Dan Byun Baekhyun, anak kelas 2-1 yang terkenal pendek dan galak minta ampun. Menjabat sebagai sekretaris Dewan Kedisiplinan yang harusnya diduduki oleh seseorang yang pendiam dan lemah lembut —yang nyatanya berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang _petakilan_ dan lebih suka melibatkan diri dalam aksi menegangkan seperti menangkap maling atau menjadi maling itu sendiri.

Bercanda.

Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa bocah ingusan bernama Sehun berhasil lolos dari genggamannya tentu membuat si pendek itu sakit hati. Sudah beberapa kali ia melongok ke dalam beberapa warnet, tetap saja ia tidak menemukan postur tinggi adik kelasnya tersebut. Ditambah ini sudah jam tujuh kurang lima, mau tidak mau ia harus kembali ke sekolah. Si pendek itu mendengus, melongok sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik pulang.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, buntalan kentut!"

Sehun yang sedaritadi bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik akhirnya bisa bernapas lega ketika melihat bahu sang senior perlahan mulai mengecil ditelan jalan. Napasnya tidak beraturan, tapi hatinya bahagia tidak karuan.

 _I feel free_ , batinnya dalam hati.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika ia bisa sebahagia ini. Si jangkung itu mengira hidupnya hanya akan terus dirundung pilu karena cinta sebelah kaki yang dialaminya pada Luhan. Ia juga tidak pernah tahu bahagia itu bisa sehebat ini sehingga ia bisa merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya.

Angan-angan Sehun sudah terlanjur tinggi. Jadi dengan menggigit lidah, ia berbalik. Tingkat kepercayaan dirinya melambung di atas rerata, dan si jangkung itu amat sangat yakin yang menepuk pundaknya kalau bukan bidadari, ya malaikat.

.

Iya.

Malaikat…maut.

.

Sehun berkedip. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Otaknya masih memroses. Dan selesai begitu saja ketika ia melihat sebuah seringaian berbahaya dari wajah yang sekarang menatap tajam kearahnya.

.

Itu. Kyungsoo. _Seonbaenim_.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun-ssi?"

.

"AAAAA!"

.

 _You feel free_ ya, mas?

 _Freehatin_ , maksudnya?

—

—

 **07.45 AM**

Upacara telah selesai. Dan Baekhyun baru saja akan memasuki ruang rapat ketika ia melihat segerombolan murid laki-laki sudah mengerubung di dalam, lengkap dengan anak Dewan Kedisiplinan lain yang tampak terpojok di tengah ruangan. Baekhyun mengerut, menghentikan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam dan lebih memilih mengobservasi terlebih dahulu.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Bak seorang detektif, Baekhyun dengan lihai memicing, mengawasi setiap _spot_ berpotensi mencurigakan yang dapat tertangkap oleh matanya.

 _Hm_ , mari kita lihat.

Ada Jongin yang hitam, ada Kris yang jongos, ada Tao yang menangis, juga ada Chanyeol yang tampan.

.

Tunggu, apa?

.

Chan—yeol?

Chanyeo…l?

.

Park Chanyeol?

.

SI KINGKONG?!

.

Mata Baekhyun membulat lucu. Ia menajamkan mata setelah menguceknya, memastikan bahwa sosok raksasa di dalam sana adalah benar seorang Park Chanyeol. Kebingungan jelas menghantam telak kepala Baekhyun. Si kingkong itu mau apa sih? _Curiousity on the top of the hills_. Tapi walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tetap diam di tempat.

"Tidak akan ada asap jika kalian tidak bermain api."

Suara _bass_ serta berat Chanyeol memecah atmosfer, membuat suasana tiba-tiba terasa amat sangat mencekam. Baekhyun diam, masih tetap merasa tidak mengerti tentang apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Kalian pikir hanya karena kalian anggota DK, jadi kalian mulai berani pada kakak kelas? HA?!"

Keadaan benar-benar menjadi horor ketika Chanyeol membentak. Semuanya merinding takut, terkecuali Baekhyun yang sibuk meggaruk pipi dan masih berusaha mencerna keadaan. Aduh, ini ada apa sih? Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan kening.

"Cepat kembalikan sepatu kami!"

"…"

 _Hah?_

Baekhyun melirik ke pojok ruang, saat itulah ia menemukan berbagai sepatu berwarna-warni telah tertumpuk disana. Dan saat itu pula lah ia menyadari bahwa gerombolan anak lelaki ini hanya memakai kaos kaki butut mereka. Si pendek itu memandang datar, hasrat dan rasa penasarannya mendadak menguap entah kemana. Ia menyenderkan tubuh kecilnya pada kusen pintu, tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Tolong seseorang bawakan _popcorn_ , drama murahan berjudul **Gengster versus Polisi Season 999+** sudah dimulai.

"C—Chanyeol _seonbaenim_ …i—ini…kita bisa menyelesaikan perma…—permasalahan ini dengan damai," Baekhyun menguap bosan melihat Joonmyeon yang terbata sambil mencoba menenangkan situasi. Matanya ia bawa berputar malas, bisa-bisanya si curut itu terpilih jadi ketua, huh?

Baekhyun menegakkan badan. Sedikit menghempaskan napas, si pendek itu kemudian memulai aksinya menyelipkan diri di antara tubuh para siswa. Sampai akhirnya, ia berhasil berada di tengah Jooonmyeon dan Chanyeol yang sama-sama berada di posisi terdepan dari dua kubu. Mengabaikan tatapan terima kasih dari anggota lain, Baekhyun berbalik. Matanya yang berhiaskan _black shadow_ menatap tajam pada sosok tinggi yang sekarang juga tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol berkedip. Tangan si jangkung yang semula memegang sebuah tongkat bisbol akhirnya ia simpan ke dalam saku celana.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusan kami, anak kecil. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Yang lebih pendek mendelik tajam. Dengan angkuh, ia mendongak —memasang ekspresi menantang sambil tangannyaa mengepal di kedua sisi badan.

"Aku itu juga anak DK, jadi tentu saja ini urusanku!"

Nadanya terdengar berbahaya, dan Chanyeol menghela napas karenanya.

"Ini…hanya salah paham,"

"Makanya beritahu aku supaya tidak ada kesalahpahaman."

.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baek."

"Makanya buat aku mengerti, Chan!"

Selain dua tokoh utama, yang lain hanya bisa memandang bergantian. Dari Chanyeol, ke Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol lagi, begitu seterusnya. Mereka dapat menangkap dengan pasti dua aura berbeda yang menguar dari kedua insan tersebut. Baekhyun semakin panas, Chanyeol semakin dingin. Baekhyun makin benci, Chanyeol makin cinta.

"Kau tidak mengerti, percaya padaku."

Chanyeol selalu memulai, dan Baekhyun selalu menyahut.

"Jelaskan saja biar aku mengerti, _duh_!"

"Ini hanya salah paham, aku bersumpah!"

"Makanya lurusk—"

"Cuma salah paham, Baek."

"Kan aku sudah bi—"

"Serius! Cuma salah paha—"

"MAKANYA JELASKAN SAJA APA YANG TERJADI, YA GUSTI!"

Keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya terisi suara desau napas Baekhyun yang terengah-engah sehabis berteriak. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. Mengerjai si pendek ini selalu menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan, iya 'kan?

Si jangkung itu berpura-pura menghela napas putus asa. Ia membuka mulut hanya untuk berkata; "Kau…tidak mengerti. Ini cuma salah paham."

Dan sebelum Baekhyun mencak-mencak lagi, Joonmyeon sudah satu langkah lebih maju. Sang Ketua tersebut merangsek, menyumpal mulut si pendek yang hampir berteriak. Dengan datar, Joonmyeon menatap mata sang _partner_ yang kini mendelik kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan besar milik sang Ketua.

"Ada kantor KUA dekat sini, kalau masih ingin bertengkar di sana saja. Mereka punya penasehat rumah tangga."

.

Satu, dua, tig—

"KAMI BUKAN SUAMI ISTRI!"

—

—

"Sekarang kau mengerti 'kan kenapa aku membenci si kingkong itu?!"

Kyungsoo menatap tanpa minat tubuh kritinisme Baekhyun yang sedaritadi berjalan bolak-balik layaknya setrika. Di sampingnya, ada Jongdae yang sedang duduk dan memotong kuku menggunakan silet hasil penyelundupan dari kotak pensil Luhan.

"Kau lihat 'kan tadi, Kyung? Apa-apaan dia itu? Sok jagoan sekali! Mentang-mentang sudah kakak kelas, jadi begitu? Mau jadi gengster? HAH YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, Jongdae serius sekali, dan Kyungsoo mengantuk setengah mati. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang memerhatikan, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli. _Goal_ -nya hanyalah meluapkan kekesalan yang daritadi ia pendam seorang diri. Setelah menghela napas dalam, si pendek itu mulai melanjutkan.

"Dan kau tahu, Kyung? Ketika aku berdiri di sampingnya tadi, baunya seperti om-om! Menyengat sekali — _umfh_! Hidungnya besar dan bulu hidungnya terlihat banyak sekali dari bawah. Dia itu jelek! Jelek sekalii sampai ak—"

Sebelum dapat mengoceh lebih banyak, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyela.

"—mantan."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia berkedip memandangi Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan malas. _"A—apa?"_

Yang matanya lebih lebar terpejam. Sekali lagi mengulang perkataannya. "Mau bagaimanapun dia tetap mantanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun merona. Entah karena malu atau apa, yang penting pipinya terasa terbakar. Dan karena hal tersebut, ia mengangkat wajah, memasang ekspresi angkuh andalannya.

"L—lalu kenapa kalau dia…— _uhm_ , mantanku?"

Oh tidak, seharusnya kau tidak terbata begitu. Baekhyun merutuk.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya menyandar pada kursi kini beralih posisi menjadi tegak. Rasa tertarik yang sepertinya hanya muncul lima puluh tahun sekali itu mulai muncul dalam hatinya. Ia menatap wajah sang kawan yang sekarang tengah memerah menggelikan.

"Serius, Baek. Kenapa dulu kalian bisa berpacaran?"

Rona merah pada pipi berisi tersebut semakin tebal. Baekhyun berdehem, mengalihkan pandang ke arah lapangan bola di bawah sana demi menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo. "B—bukan urusanmu!" Baekhyun berteriak. Niatnya sih, memekik acuh, tapi malah terdengar seperti perempuan merajuk.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia memandang dengan serius tubuh petit Baekhyun yang tampak seperti terjebak dalam seragam kebesaran.

"Lalu kenapa kalian putus?"

Baekhyun berbalik, mendelik tajam pada Kyungsoo yang masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak tahu! S—sudah, aku mau membantu pakbon saja!"

Setelah itu, si pendek bermarga Byun tersebut melangkah keluar. Kyungsoo hanya mengekor dengan matanya, lalu kembali menatap Jongdae yang masih sibuk dengan kukunya ketika Baekhyun hilang di persimpangan koridor. Merasa diperhatikan, si bebek tersebut akhirnya mendongak. Ia menggaruk pipi sambil balik menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "Kenapa, sih?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah buku motif batik dari dalam tasnya.

"Bayar kas dulu, kau menunggak empat bulan."

—

—

Pertanyaan yang sama juga sebenarnya dilontarkan Sehun dan Jongin. Dua anggota dari trio bangsat itu kini tengah mengintrogerasi sang _leader_ kesayangan yang sampai sekarang masih setia mengorek hidung.

"Namanya juga bukan jodoh, ya mau bagaimana lagi?"

Jawaban itu menutup rapat mulut-mulut jahil yang berusaha mengorek informasi tersebut. Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang dengan ekspresi sedatar papan penggilesan.

 _Kalo gitu sih, nenek gue juga paham!_ Umpat keduanya dalam hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat respon kedua cecunguk setianya ini. Si jangkung itu bangkit dari kursi, sedikit melakukan peregangan otot lalu menyugar _jet black_ nya ke belakang. Ia memandang kawannya yang sampai sekarang masih belum merubah ekspresi wajah mereka. Chanyeol mendengus, mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah lalu berlalu.

"Aku berangkat duluan. Sampai ketemu di warnet!"

—

—

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari mencuci wajahnya yang memerah ketika ia menjumpai sosok Chanyeol yang menjulang tengah berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda motor dengan helm merah di tangannya. Baekhyun dengan waktu dekat dapat memahami bahwa si jangkung itu kemungkinan besar akan membolos. Jiwa penegak disiplinnya segera muncul. Dan sebagai tindak preventif, sekali lagi ia mulai _menggonggong_ dengan suara keras.

"HEH KINGKONG!"

Chanyeol yang awalnya sedang berjalan santai kini menoleh. Dan mata mereka bertemu begitu saja. Chanyeol dengan mata bulat tajamnya, serta Baekhyun dengan mata sipit imutnya. Mereka terdiam.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa beku. Si pendek itu tiba-tiba saja merasakan lidahnya kelu. Ia harusnya segera merangsek mendekat, lalu menarik Chanyeol untuk kembali ke kelas. Tapi — _tidak_. Lihat bagaimana ia malah tercenung seperti idiot di tempat ia berdiri.

Baekhyun terbiasa menyeret siapapun yang berani mendekati lahan parkir sebelum jam pelajaran usai. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Tidak untuk hari dimana pertama kalinya Chanyeol kembali menatap dan berbicara padanya setelah beberapa bulan.

Dan ketika sebuah kurva di wajah Chanyeol terbentuk, ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak _euphoria_ yang membakar di dalam otaknya. Sebuah senyum simpul yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat, ia baru sadar betapa ia mengharapkan hal itu kembali ia dapatkan. Baekhyun sendiri bukan seseorang yang mudah menangis, tapi kali ini entah kenapa dirinya malah terisak keras.

Baekhyun merasa…—rindu setengah mati.

.

Chanyeol, kenapa hidungmu sangat besar?

.

—

 **End of Chapter**

—

.

 **Behind the Bar:**

Firstly, just call me **Sea**! Kalo kalian merasa tua ya panggil deksea, kalo merasa masih unyu panggilnya kaksea aja. Jangan 'thor' atau 'author' atuh. Formal pisan:( aing teh bukan trakthor apalagi mothor:(

Anyway, lagi banyak keperluan jadi gabisa balesin review, eheheheheheh. Yang penting saya sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih sama yang udah review, favs, foll. You made my day, beibeh!

Dan ah gitu aja, banyak ngomong ntar dikira bacot mulu heuheheu.

.

One more time, thanks a lot for your review,

Sincerely, _**scincea**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2 :** Sakit, Tapi _Nggak_ Berdarah

—

 **[ C** hanyeol x **B** aekhyun x **S** chool-life x **R** omance-Comedy x **SMA** _feels_ **]**

—

 **.**

 **"Maaf ya, istrimu ini sudah** _ **taken**_ **sama saya."**

—

Baekhyun masih terisak tatkala Chanyeol memulai langkah pertamanya untuk berjalan mendekat. Dengan terus menyedot ingus yang berlomba-lomba keluar, si pendek Byun itu terus mengawasi gerak kaki panjang yang kian detik kian dekat. Jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu meter, dan saat itulah keduanya sama-sama merasa feromon dari masing-masing tubuh mulai menguar. Mendesak dalam paru untuk dikirim ke perut dan hati, menyebabkan sensasi menggelitik disana-sini.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Dan kata-kata si jangkung itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbang ke langit tujuh.

"Aku gak jadi bolos, _buat kamu_. Jangan nangis lagi, ya?"

Pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rerata itu kemudian berlalu, berjalan balik menuju kelas. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan bisa ke warnet hari ini. Lagipula, hasratnya sudah menguap entah kemana. Chanyeol menyugar rambutnya acuh sambil terus melangkah, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Si pendek itu masih tercenung dengan kata-kata yang ditulis sangat besar pada dinding otaknya.

.

 _Mama, Baekhyun gamon._

—

—

Dua bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk ditempuh. Dari pertengahan September sampai sekarang bulan November, Baekhyun-lah yang paling uring-uringan. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan putus? Rasanya hidupnya benar-benar kacau berantakan.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya, ia bukan orang yang sulit untuk melupakan masa lalu. Tapi jika mereka berpisah dengan cara tidak baik-baik, itu jelas merupakan hal yang berbeda. Semuanya berubah 180 derajat dan Baekhyun belum siap akan hal itu. Mereka berhenti berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka —lebih tepatnya Baekhyun, untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri, selalu menghindar ketika tidak sengaja bertemu dan lebih memilih memandang dari jauh. Respon Chanyeol sendiri tidak jauh beda, tidak berusaha mendekatkan diri lagi padanya. Melengkapi keyakinan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol memang sudah tidak ada rasa lagi dengannya.

Dan dua bulan sudah Baekhyun lewati dengan usaha melupakan dan memaafkan. Dengan dasar kebaikan hatinya, si pendek itu bisa dengan cepat memaklumi perbuatan Chanyeol; memberinya maaf walaupun si jangkung itu tidak pernah sekalipun memintanya. Ia menetapkan bahwa sudah tidak ada rasa dendam maupun amarah dalam hatinya. Tapi masalah melupakan, _ya_ begitulah. Ingatan sementaranya sudah diubah menjadi permanen, bagaimana bisa lupa?

Mengingat seluruh rentetan alur dan penyebab utama mereka berpisah, rasanya begitu tidak adil bagi Baekhyun. Itu sebabnya kenapa ia bisa menangis begitu hebat di depan Chanyeol. Masalahnya begini; saat ia sudah mulai bisa melupakan dan mengikhlaskan, dengan brengseknya si jelek itu datang kembali dalam hidupnya. Menghancurkan segala tembok yang ia bangun dengan susah payah untuk _move on_. Bangsat memang.

Dan siapa pula yang buang angin saat ia sedang galau begini?

"Maaf, kelepasan." Cicit Jongdae sambil menepuk pantat.

Baekhyun mengerang sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan siku. Dengan segala bau semerbak yang menghajar habis hidungnya yang mungil, Baekhyun mengelus dada. Sudah dibilang, curhat dengan Jongdae maupun Kyungsoo itu tidak berfaedah sama sekali.

—

—

Jongin menatap skeptis tubuh besar Chanyeol yang dengan santai teronggok di atas tong bekas. Merasa heran mendapati sang kawan yang sampai sekarang pantatnya masih setia lengket pada _singgasana_ sementara beberapa jam lalu ia yakin si jangkung itu bilang ingin ke warnet. _Apa warnetnya pindah kesini?_ Jongin segera menampik pemikiran tersebut mengingat ini hanyalah ruang kecil dekat gudang sekolah yang mereka sebut dengan _basecamp_.

Ngomong-ngomong, _basecamp_ yang dimaksud adalah markas tersembunyi dari ChanKaiHun. Lokasinya cukup terpencil dan untungnya sedikit menyeramkan jadi tidak banyak yang berani lalu lalang dekat sana. Berukuran tiga kali empat meter tanpa jendela maupun lampu tidak jadi masalah, yang penting tempat ini tidak akan dijangkau guru dan sangat bagus untuk bersembunyi jika ada inspeksi.

"Hoi, _hyung_!" Panggil Jongin sambil mendaratkan pantatnya pada sofa lapuk.

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati adik kelasnya tersebut sedang sibuk dengan rokok dan korek api. Bau nikotin yang khas serta asap berwarna abu-abu langsung menginvasi sesaat setelah Jongin membuang napas.

"Kukira kau sedang main game di warnet. Kenapa bisa disini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum separo. "Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah ada anjing saat aku ingin keluar."

Refleks Jongin terkekeh di antara asap rokok. Wajahnya sangat santai ketika sudut bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyum geli.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggil mantanmu itu dengan sebutan anjing?"

Chanyeol ikut tertawa kecil. Diam-diam memerhatikan bagaimana rokok itu dihisap dengan hati yang ringan oleh sang adik kelas. Ia menghela napas berat. Bukannya Chanyeol sok suci atau tidak pernah merokok, justru ia sangat parah dulunya. Sampai pada kejadian dimana Baekhyun memergokinya dan marah selama seminggu, saat itulah Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya tersebut. Dan akibatnya, tubuhnya menjadi lebih sehat. Mungkin, suatu saat ia harus berterimakasih pada mantannya tersebut.

 _Duh_ , Baekhyun lagi.

Pada situasi seperti ini, ia menyadari ada tembok yang benar-benar tinggi terbentang di antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu rajin, tipe-tipe anak emas, penegak peraturan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang bengal dan tidak tahu aturan. Orang-orang suci seperti Baekhyun tidak seharusnya melakukan kontak terhadap golongan tercela seperti Chanyeol.

 _Kami berbeda, sangat berbeda_.

Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu sudah berapa puluh kata yang ia lewatkan dari bibir Jongin ketika telinganya hanya dapat mendengar beberapa sisanya.

"…kau dan dia memang seharusnya tidak pernah bersatu." Lalu disusul kekehan geli.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Chanyeol setuju akan hal itu.

Kata-kata Jongin itu memang benar. Tidak bisa ia bantah juga.

Dan itu rasanya sakit, tapi _nggak_ berdarah.

—

—

Baekhyun sedang menenggak air mineral ketika Kris datang secara tiba-tiba. Si naga itu dengan seenak pantat duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah kelewat sumringah. Dan berkat kekagetannya yang luar biasa, Baekhyun tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk—

 **SPRUFFFFF**

— _perlu banget ya, dijelaskan? Gausah, ' kan kalian udah pinter._

Kris memejamkan mata, merasakan segala kesegaran yang beberapa detik lalu menyapa kulitnya yang mulus. Dengan sedikit jijik, ia mengelap wajahnya yang sungguh ganteng dengan beberapa hiasan tetesan air disana-sini.

"Dasar sialan!"

Jika terbesit pikiran bahwa yang mengumpat itu adalah Kris, maka jawabannya adalah salah besar. Karena faktanya, yang tengah berteriak dengan wajah merah tersebut adalah Byun Baekhyun. Si pendek yang sekarang masih terbatuk-batuk dengan kepalan tangan kecil yang sibuk memukul dadanya. Kris hanya tersenyum kering. Kurang sabar apa si Cina itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu _yang mereka gunakan untuk saling menenangkan diri dari hasrat untuk mengirim santet satu sama lain_ , Kris akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hey sepupu, pinjamkan aku uang."

Baekhyun menatap datar. Sudah ia duga kedatangan si bule ini tidak jauh dengan yang namanya _fulus_.

"Tidak mau!" Jawabnya bengis.

Kris yang awalnya memasang wajah congkak kini memulai aksinya; tersenyum unyu-unyu sambil menangkup kedua tangan di depan dada. Baekhyun sendiri hanya berkedip menahan horor.

"Ayolah, papaku belum mengirim uang bulanan hari ini."

Kris menumpukan wajahnya pada tumpukan telapak tangannya sendiri, lalu menatap penuh harap pada sang sepupu yang tengah mengunyah _boong-oh-bbang_ dengan ekspresi sedatar tripleks.

"Paman Wu tidak mungkin melakukan itu," tukas Baekhyun disela kunyahannya.

"Tapi dia benar melakukan itu!"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Kau 'kan istri simpananku. Jadi ayolah, beri suamimu ini sediki—"

"ISTRI SIMPANAN GUNDULMU!"

Si pendek itu berteriak frustasi sambil memukul meja kantin dengan keras. Beruntungnya lagi, suasana sedang ramai-ramainya. Walaupun tidak sampai senyap, tapi teriakan Baekhyun cukup untuk menimbulkan kasak kusuk disana-sini. Kris mundur ketakutan seperti tikus tersiram air. Ia memandangi sekitar, masih ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka. Dan hebatnya, ekspresi ketakutan itu hanya bertahan selama tiga detik. Karena selanjutnya, seringai nakal mulai tercetak pada wajah Kanadanya yang kental.

Jurus satu; _ambilah kesempatan selama masih kesempitan_.

Dengan cepat, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih setia terkepal. Menggenggamnya mesra persis seperti bagaimana yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Dan dengan sengaja pula, ia mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kantin.

"ISTRIKU, AYOLAH. KAU TIDAK KASIHAN DENGAN BAYI KITA DI RUMAH?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lucu. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Si pendek itu dengan segera berdiri, berusaha menutup mulut sang sepupu yang dirasa sudah lewat jauh dari ambang batas waras. Tolong, walaupun ia setuju jika wajahnya cantik, TAPI BAEKHYUN ITU LAKI-LAKI!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisnya berbahaya lalu menengok kearah para pengunjung; tersenyum kering sambil berusaha menjelaskan untuk tidak usah terlalu peduli dengan mereka.

"Anak-anak, habiskan saja makan siangmu dan berhenti melihat ke arahku dan si bodoh ini. Atau kalian yang akan ku jadikan makan siang untuk singa betinaku." Ujar Baekhyun ramah sambil tersenyum setengah hati.

Kris sama sekali tidak membantu.

"SAYANG, KENAPA MENYISIHKAN SEDIKIT UANG DEMI MEMBELI SUSU FORMULA UNTUK ANAK KITA BEGITU SUSAH BAGIMU? TIDAK INGATKAH JIKA DIA JUGA DARAH DAGINGMU?"

 _The fuck?!_

Kasak-kusuk siswa mulai mengeras. Baekhyun sendiri masih syok, lalu timbul hasrat untuk menyepak kemaluan si Cina itu. Karena —GUAPLEK, BAEKHYUN CUMA PUNYA LUBANG DAN PISTOL, DIMANA LETAK RAHIMNYA?!

Drama macam apalagi ini?

"DIMANA OTAKMU, DASAR GOBL — _umfh_!"

Sepasang tangan besar sudah menutup mulutnya ketika Baekhyun bahkan belum selesai mengumpat. Bukan, bukan Kris yang melakukannya. Itu, _itu_ …—tunggu, siapa itu?

"Maaf ya, istrimu ini sudah _taken_ sama saya."

Suara berat yang seksi, serta feromon bau _mint_ yang segar.

Itu _**Chanyeol**_.

Pikiran Baekhyun mendadak kosong, bahkan saat ia sadar dirinya ditarik keluar dari kantin oleh tangan hangat dan besar tersebut. Bahkan wajah jahil Kris di meja sana sudah tidak terlalu mengganggu.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

—

—

Chanyeol marah, entah untuk alasan apa ia juga tidak tahu. Yang penting ketika dirinya melihat Baekhyun tengah menjadi pusat perhatian bersama Kris dengan segala percakapan konyol mereka, tubuhnya serasa meledak-ledak dan memanas tanpa kompor sekalipun. Chanyeol merasa sangat tidak terima. Niat awalnya yang hanya akan membeli sebotol jus apel kini berbelok menjadi mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

 _Seharusnya menjadi miliknya._

Baekhyun itu miliknya.

Baekhyun itu milik Park Chanyeol.

 _Yang pernah menjadi miliknya._

Pikirannya begitu bercabang di antara langkah penuh emosi. Tangan Baekhyun yang mungil, entah kapan terakhir kali ia menggenggamnya. Dan ini membuatnya serasa tergelitik. Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya barusan. Apa ini hal yang benar?

 _"…kau dan dia memang tidak seharusnya bersatu."_

Persetanan, minyak dengan basa kuat saja bisa bersatu membentuk sabun, _masa_ dia dengan Baekhyun tidak bisa?

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan _basecamp_ tersembunyi milik Chanyeol. Si jangkung itu tidak berani membalikkan tubuh, melepas tautan tangan merekapun rasanya begitu menakutkan.

"Kak Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol masih diam, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Chanyeolie…"

Panggilan itu, ah Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mendengarnya. Begitu halus, keluar dari tenggorokan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Efeknya masih sama; menggetarkan hati dan mengirim sejuta hormon adrenalin ke dalam seluruh penjuru tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada telapak tangan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari hal tersebut. Hatinya menghangat untuk beberapa alasan. Si mungil itu tersenyum simpul sambil terus memandang surai hitam Chanyeol yang bergerak tertiup angin. Entah kenapa ia merasa sebuah hasrat tiba-tiba muncul. Ia merasa perlu menjelaskan segalanya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdehem.

"Ayah Kris adalah kakak dari ibuku, dan kami adalah sepupu. Tadi dia berniat meminjam uang padaku karena uang bulanannya belum cair,"

Baekhyun mendongak, sedikit kesal karena si jangkung ini tidak segera berbalik. Keadaan begitu canggung. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mau pergi, tapi tangannya digenggam begini. Galau sudah. Berkat bakat si pendek itu yang begitu cerewet dan sangat membenci ketenangan, ia akhirnya melanjutkan ceritanya tentang Kris. Hitung-hitung meluapkan segudang rasa _eneg_ yang sudah tujuh belas tahun ini ia pendam seorang diri. Hehe.

"Aku dan Kris sejak kecil sudah sangat dekat. Kami sering bermain petak umpet, dan dia selalu curang karena bersembunyi di atas genteng rumah. Mana mungkin aku bisa memanjat ke atas sana? Sejak kecil dia memang sudah tinggi, jadi si jelek itu sering mengejekku pendek."

Baekhyun terkekeh, mengingat masa kecilnya yang benar-benar menggelikan.

"Waktu SMP, kami sempat dikira berpacaran karena dia sangat suka menempel padaku. Sampai-sampai ada satu penggemarnya yang nekat melabrakku di depan seluruh siswa. Urgh, wanita itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Beruntung Kris segera datang dan menyelamatkanku."

"Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya dia itu sangat baik, dia—"

Baekhyun hampir memekik senang ketika tubuh jangkung Chanyeol berbalik. Pemuda itu tepat menatap jauh ke dalam manik mata Baekhyun; membuat yang lebih muda terkesiap akan kekosongan pandangan tersebut.

"C—Chanyeol?" Panggilnya takut-takut.

"Kenapa kamu laporan ke saya? Kita 'kan cuma mantan."

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memilih menunduk memandang sepatunya yang terkena noda lumpur. Ia menggigit bibirnya gamang. Dadanya serasa dicubit secara _virtual_.

Kenapa rasanya sakit? Tapi kenapa _nggak_ berdarah?

—

—

Iya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu memang statusnya mantan. Tapi mantan macam apa Chanyeol ini?

 **(17.45) PCY :** Baek, maaf. Marah ya?

 **(17.45) PCY :** Serius, tadi ga sengaja bentaknya

 **(17.45) PCY :** Eh bentak enggak sih tadinya? Lah bodoamat heu

 **(17.46) PCY :** Pokoknya mah maafin, ga sengaja. Really ini mah

 **(19.30) PCY :** Lagi belajar ya?

 **(20.19) PCY :** Hmmmmm

Baekhyun memandang tanpa gairah ponselnya yang sejak ia pulang sekolah sampai sekarang terus berbunyi; menampilkan beberapa notifikasi pesan dari Chanyeol. Walaupun tidak begitu banyak, sih. Tapi jika mengingat kepribadian si caplang tersebut yang amat sangat cuek, ya ini sudah termasuk keajaiban. Bahkan waktu pacaran saja, mendapat balasan semacam _'o gt', 'hm', 'okesip'_ saja Baekhyun sudah sujud syukur.

Dan serius, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak paham. Mantan macam _apa_ Chanyeol itu?

Baru tadi siang mematahkan hati dengan bertingkah _'siapa lo siapa gue',_ tapi kenapa sekarang mengambil tindakan seolah dia sedang menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk? Dia kena bipolar atau bagaimana, sih? Karena untuk informasi saja, Baekhyun itu tidak suka ditarik ulur. Kalau mau lepas, ya lepas saja. Jangan bertingkah begini dan membuatnya jadi berharap lebih! 'Kan akhirannya juga Baekhyun yang menderita!

Si cantik itu mendengus ketika sebuah notifikasi kembali muncul. Dengan malas, ia membuka aplikasi **LINE** lalu membacanya.

 **(21.34) PCY :** Seriusan, aku minta maaf

Menghela napas, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit kesal sedangkan pesan dari Chanyeol ia biarkan tertera tanda _**Read**_ saja.

Terserah, Baekhyun tidak akan peduli! Tekadnya sudah bulat. Bulat sebulat-bulat-bula—

 _ **PCY is calling**_

 **PIP**

"Halo?"

Bulat gundulnya.

" _Halo, Baekhyun_?"

"Iya, ini aku."

Terdengar suara helaan napas panjang diujung sambungan telepon. Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

" _Dengar, aku benar-benar minta ma—_ "

"Sudah ku maafkan."

Kemudian hening lagi. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol di rumahnya kini sedang menggaruk pipinya bingung. Kalau sudah dimaafkan begini, dia mau ngomong apa lagi?

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

 _"Y—yasudah, ku tutup, ya? Selamat mal—_ "

"Malam."

 **PIP**

Ponsel tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuh Baekhyun. Si pendek itu memandang ke plafon dengan wajah kosong. Otaknya benar-benar _blank_ , berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang dipenuhi ratusan kupu-kupu menggemaskan. Perlahan namun pasti, wajahnya mulai dihiasi rona merah samar yang kian detik kian kental.

.

"MAMA, BAEKHYUN GAMOOON!"

Sedih.

.

—

 **End of Chapter**

—

 **Korean Dictionary**

 **[ 1 ]** _ **Boong-oh-bbang**_ **:** semacam roti isi cream. Bisa dilihat di EXO Showtime episode berapa astaghfirullah lupa.

.

 **Behind the Bar:**

Halo para perindu mantan:) masih kangen mantan? Kasian:)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AING GATAU MAU NGOMONG APA ADUH.

JADI GINI, oh sorry, capslock lupa dimatiin heuheuheu. Okay, jadi gini, gimana ya? Aduh, cara jelasinnya gimana:( pokoknya intinya adalaaaaaaaaah, tay ngetik doang susah amat:(

Intinya adalah, nukleus dari semua ini adalah, hmmmmmmm pokoknya saya ngerasa chapter ini kecepetan ya alurnya? Tapi bodoamat, mood saya lagi suka yang faster faster unch unch unch. NAON SIH NAON?!

Lah bodo, lain kali aja ngomongna, lagi gagu (teu). Anywayyyy, gimana chapter ini? Semoga tida mengecewakan yep. Ihiy, dah lah, capequn ngetik.

Anywayyyy (2), berhubung bagian prologue saya lagi gabisa bales review, jadi saya ucapin makasih aja yaaa (sent love emoticon).

Big thanks for:

 **cchii | nolachanbee | chanzhr | kim-jin-9041 | ninchanim | channiemolly | Baekbooty | doeO-O | fujokuu | suhoshnet | chansabaek | Siti855 | L-Min HunHan | barampuu | baekfrappe | hunniehan | fluffy puppy baekki | icing**

Dan buat yang review chapter kemaren, here u go;

 **Edelweiss614** ah masa baru pertama kali? Dasar ga gawl:) anyway, saya itu gaptek gabisa main wattpad… **sehunboo17** disimak aja atuh sayang, nanti juga tau:( **Baekbooty** sok tua ya panggil dek:) dasar biadab?! (teu) **ByunMafia** GAK SEKALIAN TANTESEA, TEH? SEDIH **fujokuu** gatau eh si chanyeol masih suka apa engga, kan hati manusia siapa yang tau sih:(((( **mellindabbh** actually, uname kamu mengingatkan saya sama temen saya dari kelas sebelah:( anyway, baekhyun ga galak kok, ciusan:( **Siti855** aduhai kenapa kamu brgitu ingin tahu wahai anak muda?! **BaekHill** takdir:) **chansabaek** DASAR INSAN RECEH?! **Bumbu-cimol** ini apa pula ada cimol segala:( **parkbaexh614** ini mau dibales gimana? Sedih:( **doeO-O** kenapa sih? Jangan baperan gitu dong ah ah ah:( flashbacknya kapan-kapan ya, melihat masa lalu itu melelahkan hhh **hunniehan** tenang aja atuh, karma is exist. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya:) **baekfrappe** MAKASIH UGHA UDAH MEMUDAHKAN SAYA MEMBACA YHA. H8 U 2 MA BEIBEH **OhSehun's Mom** ah yakin nih pengen tau? Nyesel loh:( **baekggu** BAGIAN MANANYA YANG MIRIP?! **cinderbaek** bau yang, really:( **AceFanFan** ih sotoy ayam ah:( **yayahunnie** iya yah, ga dibikin berat kok konfliknya. Ayah tenang aja y:( **Guest** mau dibales gimana ini? Sedih:( **Ranfazhr** NASTARNYA BENERAN DITUNGGU LOH YA!

.

Thanks a lot for your review,

Sincerely, _**sciencea**_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3 :** Antara Gede Rasa dan Harapan Palsu

—

 **[ C** hanyeol x **B** aekhyun x **S** chool-life x **R** omance-Comedy x **SMA** _feels_ **]**

—

 **.**

 **"…apa kalau kita sedang kegeeran, tai pun rasanya manis, ya?"**

—

Baekhyun memasang alarm waspada. Bak buronan yang tengah mencoba kabur, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke kanan, kiri, lalu depan, kemudian belakang, dilanjutkan ke atas, dan ke bawah. Mengawasi setiap inci pemandangan yang dapat terekam oleh retina mata, memastikan bahwa seluruhnya berjalan sesuai prosedur. _Dafuq, prosedur apanya._ Ia hanya akan berjalan menuju kelas tapi tingkahnya seperti akan kabur dari lubang buaya saja. _Dasar alay._ Dan jika ditanya apa tujuannya, maka jawabannya hanya satu;

 **Menghindari Chanyeol.**

Okay, mohon pengertiannya, kawan-kawan.

Pertama, kalian harus tahu Baekhyun benar-benar malu jika harus bertemu si jangkung itu setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tolong, Baekhyun itu galak. Dirinya pula yang sudah mendeklarasikan diri untuk tidak melakukan kontak apapun dengan mantan. Lalu bisa-bisanya dia berubah jadi plin-plan dan lemah lembut begitu hanya karena Park Chanyeol? _Ugh_ , itu benar-benar memalukan!

Kedua, kalian harus tahu pula jika Baekhyun itu sangat menghargai apa yang disebut dengan perjuangan. Tolong mengerti, sudah dua bulan terakhir ini ia berjuang habis-habisan melawan rindu dan sakit hati untuk _move on_ , bahkan dia sudah mulai bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain. Dan hanya karena kejadian _unfaedah_ yang dialaminya kemarin, dia harus menyerah pada keadaan dan kembali menyerahkan hatinya pada Chanyeol? _Hah_ , yang benar saja! Maaf ya, Baekhyun bukan air di atas daun talas!

Yah, walaupun kemarin malam sempat goyah juga sih pendiriannya.

Tapi, tidak lagi. Baekhyun sudah memantapkan hati untuk tidak termakan manis-manis yang Chanyeol ciptakan. Dan karena Chanyeol itu tipe-tipe lelaki yang banyak kejutan, tentu itu membuat Baekhyun harus menebalkan tamengnya untuk tetap berdiri kokoh. Jangan muncul di depannya, jangan menatap matanya, jangan bicara dengannya, anggap ia tidak ada. Yah, begitu lah yang harus dilakukannya.

Mari berdoa untuk kesuksesannya saja.

—

—

Dan nyatanya, menghindar itu tidak terlalu susah untuk dilakukan. Apalagi, Chanyeol-nya sendiri juga mendukung. Mendukung dalam hal, _dalam haaal_ —hmmmmm…—ah sudahlah, Baekhyun sedang bingung.

Masalahnya, begini.

Pagi tadi, sebenarnya mereka sempat berpapasan di koridor lantai satu. Dan Baekhyun, beserta rasa malunya yang membuncah dengan sigap ingin menghindar. Tapi apa daya, koridor itu bahkan tidak punya persimpangan. Mau kemana lagi kalau bukan berjalan maju? _Nikung_ pun tidak bisa. Mau mundur? Heh dibelakang sana adalah ruang kelas Chanyeol, setelah itu jalan buntu. Itu namanya bunuh diri.

Si pendek itu terlalu sibuk merapal doa sambil menutupi wajahnya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahkan Chanyeol sudah melewati tubuhnya. Baekhyun baru sadar akan hal tersebut sesaat setelah bau tubuh yang lebih tinggi terekam dalam hidung. Seperti melewati kucing menstruasi, Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Padahal Baekhyun berani sumpah, mata mereka sempat bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Bukankah itu indikasi bahwa mereka menyadari eksistensi satu sama lain?

Dan ini, entah bagaimana caranya sukses membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Alisnya berkerut lucu di atas mata. _Hey, kenapa si kingkong itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa?_ Menyapa maupun melempar senyum pun tidak sama sekali. _Bahkan setelah yang terjadi kemarin juga tidak?_ Siapa yang sedang bercanda di sini? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali! Tidak mungkin juga 'kan kalau telepon serta pesan-pesan semalam itu cuma mimpi? Oh ayolah, Baekhyun bahkan masih meringis merasakan cubitan kemarahan sang ibu negara yang ia dapatkan di pantatnya tadi malam. _Bloody hell_. Baekhyun mendengus kecil dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih tetap sama.

Otaknya yang ia klaim lebih besar dari manusia lain itu dibawa berpikir. Merangkum kejadian-kejadian yang telah lalu untuk diambil kesimpulan.

 _'Bilangin, salam balik dari mantan.'_

 _'Aku gak jadi bolos, buat kamu…'_

 _'Maaf ya, istrimu ini sudah taken sama saya.'_

Memang rasanya _gitu-gitu_ , sih. Tapi…e-eh? Tunggu dulu. Dari awal kenal, Chanyeol 'kan memang mulutnya manis begitu. Baekhyun yakin pakbon saja juga pernah _digombali_ macam itu oleh orang sejenis Chanyeol.

Ia meneguk liurnya susah payah.

J—jadi, dia cuma di-PHP?

Baekhyun berkedip, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Pikiran si pendek itu berkecamuk seperti badai besar. Sekali lagi, alisnya naik membentuk prosotan ke hidung.

 _Ah atau, dirinya cuma gede rasa?_

Pikiran ini masih mengganjal bahkan sampai jam istirahat pertama sekalipun. Kala itu, Baekhyun dan Jiwon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Dan entah bagaimana, tanpa pikir panjang pula, Baekhyun bertanya hal yang sebenarnya sedikit ambigu untuk dilontarkan.

"Jiwon-a, apa kalau kita sedang kegeeran, tai pun rasanya manis, ya?"

Gadis itu mengernyit heran. Pasalnya selama dua tahun menjadi _classmate_ , Baekhyun dan dia tidak seakrab _itu_ untuk mengobrolkan hal semacam _ini_.

" _Urgh_ , mungkin…iya. _Why_?"

Baekhyun mendesis sambil matanya menerawang.

"Terus, yang kemarin itu, apa itu sebenarnya juga tai? Masalahnya rasanya manis,"

Kernyitan Jiwon semakin dalam.

"Baek, kamu gak papa?"

"Tapi bentuknya _nggak_ mirip tai. Apa sekarang sudah mengalami mutasi, ya?"

"Mau aku antar ke UKS?"

"Tai jenis apa itu?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Jiwon-a?"

Baekhyun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati ruang kosong di sampingnya. Jiwon kemana, sih? Kepalanya ia dongakkan kesana kemari. Dan saat itulah guci di persimpangan koridor tertubruk oleh seseorang. Itu Jiwon, yang sedang terbirit-birit macam kucing kawin. Baekhyun diam, lalu mengumpat.

"Tai."

Dengan wajah suntuk, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang guru. Walaupun kesal, tapi si pendek itu masih belum bisa mengenyahkan pikiran tentang sikap Chanyeol tadi pagi. Aduh, kalau dilogika sebenarnya hal itu seharusnya tidak akan pernah menjadi beban pikirannya. Kenapa pula muncul pikiran kalau dia itu cuma di- _PHP_ -in? Masalahnya begini, sudah dua bulan ini Baekhyun dianggap tidak ada oleh Chanyeol. Dan hatinya juga sudah mantap mengatakan kalau Chanyeol itu sudah tidak ada rasa padanya. Lalu kejadian kemarin, Chanyeol itu seakan-akan bersikap layaknya mantan yang masih pengen lanjut pacaran.

 _Eh tapi, masa sih?_

Mungkin Chanyeol cuma khilaf. Mungkin dirinya juga yang terlalu gede rasa menganggap tingkah Chanyeol itu sudah termasuk kategori spesial. 'Kan yang namanya mantan, pasti juga pernah rindu untuk saling sapa. Tidak perlu alasan khusus seperti masih cinta atau apa, iya 'kan? Sudah, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi!

 _Tapi_ ,

"T—tapi…khilaf apa sampai nelfon begitu? Padahal 'kan cuma mau minta maaf. Lagipula aku tidak bilang kalau aku marah."

Iya. _Iya aja_. Silahkan berkutat dengan pikiranmu sendiri, Byun. Silahkan berdebat dalam hatimu yang kecil, baru setelah itu silahkan sadar jika di depan sana sudah ada Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan beberapa perempuan. Ada Soojung, Nana, Haneul, juga…TUNGGU!

 _Apa?_

Baekhyun hampir memekik keras. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit beserta raut wajah yang mulai menegang. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil posisi kamuflase; berjongkok dan berlindung di belakang tong sampah. Berakting layaknya lalat yang sedang mengerubungi tumpukan sampah. Matanya yang memang sudah sipit ia sipitkan lagi demi mendapat _view_ yang lebih jelas.

Dari sini, ia dapat melihat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tampak menonjol di antara beberapa siswi yang sibuk melingkarinya. Mereka sedang tertawa entah menertawakan apa. Beberapa dari siswi itu juga dengan santainya menggamit lengan Chanyeol, dan si jangkung itu tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali. Risih pun tidak. Malah sebaliknya, ekspresinya benar-benar cerah dan bersahabat.

Dan seperti mengalami _deja vu_ , mata mereka bertemu lagi. _Chanyeol ngeliat gue Chanyeol ngeliat gue Chanyeol ngeliat gueeeeee_. Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan sempat berharap suatu keajaiban akan terjadi. Mungkin Chanyeol akan segera melepas gamitan gadis-gadis itu dan berlari kearahnya; menjelaskan semua padanya. Bahwa yang ia lihat itu cuma salah paham. Yang ia lihat itu cuma fatamorgana. Sekalian mengonfirmasi kalau Baekhyun itu tidak sekedar gede rasa.

Tapi, yah—mau bagaimana lagi? Yang terjadi selanjutnya malah Chanyeol kembali memusatkan atensinya pada para siswi, bergurau dengan senang hati seolah menganggap Baekhyun tidak pernah ada di sana.

Tawa renyah Chanyeol yang dulunya sempat membuat Baekhyun merinding menahan _euphoria_ , kini malah menjadi sebuah bising yang amat mengganggu telinganya. Baekhyun berkedip. Sekali, dua kali. Ekspresinya perlahan mengendur, tergantikan oleh wajah kosong tanpa gairah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tapi ia merasa sangat, — _hmmm_ , kesal? Serasa dipermainkan? Tidak tahu juga kenapa ia bisa merasa demikian. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak lalu ditendang ke pusaran segitiga bermuda. Rendah sekali. Dan yang paling penting, _mood_ -nya benar-benar buruk saat ini.

Mata mereka bertemu kembali. Dan sekali lagi pula, Chanyeol hanya menatap lalu.

 _Sakit hati dd, Bang._

Baekhyun mencelos. Bebarengan dengan bel tanda masuk, ia berjanji dalam hati. _Ini terakhir kalinya aku membiarkan diriku ke-PHP, Park Chanyeol._

Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pula Baekhyun harus sekeras itu berusaha untuk menghindar jika Chanyeol saja tidak ada niat mendekatinya lagi?

 _Goblok_ , batinnya dalam hati.

—

—

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Ini sudah menginjak minggu ketiga setelah kejadian itu. Dan coba tebak, Chanyeol sampai sekarang benar-benar tidak datang menemuinya dan menjelaskan segala sesuatu. Mengirim pesan pun tidak. Baekhyun tidak munafik, ia juga hampir terpuruk karena itu. Walaupun hatinya menolak, tapi otaknya jelas-jelas berteriak.

 _Bukan dia yang kasih harapan palsu, tapi emang cuma lo yang terlalu kegeeran kemaren. Cuma digituin doang tapi harapan lo selangit. Bhak._

Hancur; begitu kosakata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspektasinya.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

Tapi, hey! Roda kehidupan 'kan terus berjalan! Dunia tidak akan kiamat hanya karena Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak menganggapnya ada. Ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bisa bangkit kembali.

Lagipula, siapa yang butuh _cemewew_ kalau sahabat saja sudah cukup? Walaupun _unfaedah_ begitu, Baekhyun akui Kyungsoo dan Jongdae benar-benar pelipur lara. Mereka diam-diam selalu men- _support_ Baekhyun dan menariknya dari kesedihan. Yaa walaupun, caranya memang sedikit _gaplek_.

"Kurang kerjaan amat lo mikirin mantan. Daripada bengong gitu, mending lo kerja. Dapet duit, abis itu bayar kekurangan kas. Lebih berfaedah."

"Emang sih, mantan lo lebih ganteng dari gue. Tapi gue, tetep gak ganteng."

APA SIH, CHEN!

Sudahlah, Baekhyun capek menghadapi kawannya yang kurang sesendok itu.

Kesibukannya menjadi siswa sekaligus sekretaris Dewan Kedisiplinan juga amat sangat membantu. Banyak urusan yang harus ia tangani. Mulai dari proposal pengajuan perkap, administrasi anggota, menyalin hasil rapat rutin, mendata surat izin yang masuk—mereka sudah cukup memusingkan untuk dipikirkan sehingga nama Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah mengecil dan nyaris tidak terdengar lagi. Belum lagi ia harus bisa memanajemen waktunya agar imbang antara organisasi dan akademik.

 _Dadah mas mantan. W gapunya waktu buat mikirin lo y._

Walaupun pasti, ini memang membuat Baekhyun sedikit _stress_ dan tertekan. Rambutnya sampai rontok beberapa helai acapkali ia sisir. Berat badannya juga turun beberapa kilo sampai pipinya kini menjadi sedikit lebih tirus. Tapi tidak apa. Selama alasannya bukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti patah hati atau semacamnya, Baekhyun sih rela-rela saja.

Dan puncak kesibukannya terjadi sekarang. Ujian Semester sedang berlangsung sementara atensinya sudah terlanjur terpusat pada kegiatan LDK yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa minggu lagi. Baekhyun mengemban tugas sebagai sekretaris, tentu saja ia harus hadir diseluruh rapat. Mengetahui detail acara; mulai dari tema sampai rincian matriks kegiatan. Sebagai panitia inti, dirinya juga kerap kali mengikuti survei ke tempat dimana acara nanti dilakukan dan itu membuatnya harus pulang amat larut untuk ukuran anak SMA. Sampai di rumah, ia juga masih harus belajar serta menghapal seluruh materi pelajaran untuk ujian esok hari. Walaupun delapan puluh persen berakhir dengan ketiduran di meja belajar, sih. Beruntung orangtuanya pengertian dan tidak terlalu memaksa.

Tapi Baekhyun yakin, sepengertian apapun orangtua, pasti terbesit rasa kecewa di hati mereka jika ranking anaknya turun drastis.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, tapi hatinya begitu diliputi rasa bersalah ketika pembagian hasil rapor kemarin. Bisa bayangkan tidak, semester lalu kau mendapat ranking tiga, lalu semester ini kau berada diurutan ke sembilan belas dari tiga puluh dua siswa. Kurang _greget_ apa, sih? Marah, kecewa, malu; semuanya tercampur dengan sempurna didalam dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal. Ia tahu orangtuanya sangat kecewa, tapi kenapa mereka masih tersenyum dan berlagak semua baik-baik saja? Ini tidak adil! Kenapa mereka memilih untuk menjadi munafik hanya untuk ketenangan hati yang memang tidak pantas didapatkan oleh anak sepertinya? Baekhyun merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Pikirannya berkecamuk; berperang antara harus merasa bersyukur ia memiliki orangtua seperti itu atau sebaliknya.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk merenung atau sekedar menenangkan diri. Kesibukannya sebagai sekretaris masih butuh perhatian. Selesai pembagian rapor tadi, ia langsung bergegas menuju ruang DK untuk menghadiri rapat dadakan. Ini semua karena proposal yang ia ajukan seminggu lalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pihak sekolah. Katanya dananya terlalu bengkak, tujuannya tidak jelas, dan banyak hal yang rancu; _aduh_ , tolong, semuanya sudah dijelaskan secara rinci di sana, rancunya itu sebelah mana? Ditambah lagi si Ketua, Kim Joonmyeon melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya padanya. Astaga! Baekhyun tahu jika menjadi Ketua itu berat, mungkin lebih berat daripada yang dialaminya sekarang. Tapi—ayolah! Bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak _stress_ juga, 'kan?

Dan sore itu, ia menangis.

Setelah seluruh peserta rapat pergi meninggalkan ruangan, Baekhyun akhirnya menangis. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Isakannya terpantul pada dinding ruang, dan entah sudah berapa kali ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kerongkongannya hampir kering karena digunakannya untuk terus terisak, menyuarakan seluruh beban yang sudah ia pendam seorang diri. Dirinya berteriak; persetanan tentang ada yang dengar atau tidak. Baekhyun tidak mau peduli untuk saat ini. Hatinya dipenuhi umpatan dan kekesalan yang membuncah. Beberapa kali ia memukul dadanya yang terasa amat sesak. Ia marah untuk semua yang telah terjadi. Lebih-lebih, ia juga merasa kasihan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa masalah datang bertubi-tubi begini, sih?

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya dipeluk dengan erat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, pemilik lengan kokoh itu adalah seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia harapkan untuk datang saat ini. Tidak perlu mendongak maupun menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang berani merengkuhnya tanpa izin, Baekhyun sudah terlalu hapal dengan tubuh ini.

Apakah berlebihan jika Baekhyun benci orang ini berada di sini?

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya saja tubuhnya dipeluk semakin erat. Baekhyun memejamkan mata; sekuat tenaga menjaga agar emosinya tidak semakin membumbung.

Tolong, Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Setelah semua _stress_ yang sudah memuakkan, dirinya juga masih harus berperang dengan perasaannya lagi?

"Aku bilang, mau apa kau kemari?"

 _Mau apa, hah? Mau datang, lalu membuatku melayang ke langit tujuh. Kemudian pergi begitu saja dan membiarkanku jatuh bebas ke dasar bumi?_

Apakah berlebihan juga jika Baekhyun bilang ia ingin sekali membunuh lelaki dihadapannya ini?

"Aku membencimu."

Kepalanya diusap secara perlahan. Harusnya bersifat seperti anestesi. Tapi bukannya tenang, itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin marah. Emosinya memuncak, dan saat itulah ia mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Ia segera berdiri, menatap nyalang dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku!"

 _Jangan begini! Berhenti membuatku merasa dipermainkan!_

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?"

 _Berhenti membuat diriku merasa rendah karena berharap terlalu jauh! Sementara kau! Kau sendiri bebas datang dan pergi sesuka hati!_

Chanyeol yang mengajaknya berpacaran. Chanyeol yang memutuskannya. Chanyeol yang menyakitinya. Chanyeol yang membuatnya menderita. Chanyeol yang membuatnya nyaris gila. Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang lalu tiba-tiba pergi. Chanyeol yang membiarkannya tergantung oleh perasaan bimbang dan bingung. Chanyeol yang membuatya membenci dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol! Semuanya Chanyeol!

Capek!

Baekhyun terlalu bingung membedakan mana yang namanya jengah, mana yang namanya muak, dan mana yang namanya benci. Semua bercampur baur saat ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kosong tanpa ekspresi. Si jangkung itu ikut berdiri dihadapan yang lebih muda, membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu kecil dan mungil. _Oh tolong, jangan mengejek perbedaan tinggi kami!_ Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun berdecih sambil membuang muka.

"Apa? Mau pergi lagi? Silahkan! Bukannya memang begitu cara mainmu? Datang, memberi harapan, lalu hilang lagi. Sudah cukup, kak! Aku capek! Cepat sana pergi! Aku tidak akan peduli!"

Hilang sudah akar nalar Baekhyun. Logikanya tidak sekalipun mengambil peran. Peduli apa tentang _jaga image_ jika otaknya sudah mendidih seperti ini.

Keadaan begitu hening setelahnya. Hanya ada suara detak jam dinding yang terdengar begitu lirih. Tapi sayang, keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama. Berakhir begitu saja ketika Baekhyun memekik kaget.

Tubuhnya sekali lagi dipeluk erat oleh Chanyeol. Emosinya tambah tersulut. Si sialan ini maunya apa, sih?

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun meronta. Ia bergerak random kesana-kemari, dan dibalas oleh rengkuhan Chanyeol yang semakin erat tiap detiknya. Logikanya berteriak bahwa usahanya itu sia-sia saja, ia tidak akan bisa lepas dengan kekuatan sekecil itu. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah, sangat jauh berbeda dengan egonya yang masih bergelora. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Yang ia harapkan saat ini hanyalah kasur empuk dan pelukan ibunya.

"Aku membencimu," desisnya sekali lagi sebelum wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia kembali menangis. Pikirannya terlalu berkabut hanya untuk merasa malu. Ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

"Biarin saya nganter kamu pulang. Udah malem, gak baik jalan sendirian." Bisik Chanyeol menenangkan.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu gila sampai-sampai ia menurut saja ketika dirinya ditarik pelan. Dipakaikan jaket basket kebesaran, kemudian dituntun begitu hati-hati menuju parkiran sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Lalu agenda berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang mengantar sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Sudahlah, Baekhyun memang terlalu capek untuk peduli apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

—

—

Memang benar jika pada malam hari, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Karena tepat dua belas jam setelah kejadian dramatis di ruang rapat kemarin, Baekhyun sudah _standby_ lagi di ruang kelas; sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk bersekolah hari ini. Ia masih mengantuk karena semalam kurang tidur. Ia juga malas menanggapi pertanyaan para siswa tentang matanya yang membengkak, malas menanggapi ocehan tidak penting Jongdae, malas ditagih uang kas oleh Kyungsoo, malas ditagih PR oleh Guru Han, dan yang paling vital—amat sangat malas untuk bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Tapi apa daya, ayahnya itu sangat menjunjung tinggi pendidikan. Maka dari itu, ia hanya bisa berhasil membolos dari tugas jaga gerbang dan menyerahkannya pada Junghwan saja.

Satu helaan napas tercipta.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar ponselnya yang sedaritadi berbunyi. Ia berdecak kesal, membalik benda tersebut lalu membuang muka. _Mood_ -nya masih terlalu buruk untuk mengecek notifikasi. Lagipula, ia yakin yang masuk hanya _chat_ dari grup saja. Tidak penting!

"SENIOR BYUN!"

Baekhyun hampir mengumpat jika saja figur kecil dari Sowon tidak terekam oleh matanya. Sowon itu anak kelas 1-1, juniornya di Dewan Kedisiplinan. Dan Baekhyun tahu gadis ini tidak akan datang menemuinya jika tidak ada kabar penting yang memang harus diberitahukan. Dengan sedikit menahan kesal, si pendek itu menyahut. "Ada apa?" Ujarnya berusaha kalem.

Tapi kata-kata adik kelasnya tersebutlah yang membuatnya lupa akan definisi dari kata kalem itu sendiri.

"I—itu…Joonmyeon _seonbae_ sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol _seonbae_ di ruang DK. Tolong bantu kami!"

"HAH?!"

 _Dafuq_ , agenda macam apa lagi ini?

—

—

Baekhyun menatap skeptis tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang kini duduk dihadapannya; sedang melipat tangan dan membuang muka kearah samping. Alisnya terangkat satu ketika pemuda itu sempat mencuri pandang kearahnya, lalu sesegera mungkin mengalihkannya ke objek lain. Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia menatap malas pada Chanyeol yang masih saja berusaha mengalihkan pandangan.

"Siapa yang mulai duluan?"

Baekhyun hanya berkedip ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi mencuri pandang kearahnya, lalu menghindar lagi.

"Aku." Cicit Chanyeol pelan.

Ambil napas banyak-banyak, lalu hembuskan secara perlahan. Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk tidak mendaratkan bogemannya di wajah Chanyeol yang memang sudah babak belur. Bibir pemuda itu sobek, dan Baekhyun yakin itu sakit sekali. Pelipisnya memar, mungkin besok akan berubah warna jadi ungu atau biru. Joonmyeon memang tidak pernah main-main jika sedang berkelahi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia membuatku marah." Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun. "Dia mengejek orang yang tidak berhak untuk dijelek-jelekkan." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin dalam saja. Ia hanya tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan otak Chanyeol belakangan ini? Sudah satu tahun lebih ia mengenal si kingkong ini dan ini adalah kali pertama pemuda itu berkelahi hanya untuk alasan sesepele itu. Lagipula, sejak kapan Chanyeol peduli seseorang diejek atau dibully sekalipun? Sifat kekenakan Chanyeol inilah yang membuat Baekhyun hampir meledak. Ingin menampar, tapi lebam di tubuh Chanyeol juga tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Kenapa harus pakai berkelahi, sih? 'Kan dibicarakan baik-baik juga bisa! Apa emosimu itu lebih penting daripada tubuh kamu jadi babak belur macam ini? Ini, ini, ini, ini! Bagian sini juga! Apa itu semua tidak sakit? Hah?!"

Baekhyun mengamuk sambil dengan tidak berperasaan menekan bagian hidung Chanyeol yang tampak sedikit bengkok.

"H—hey Byun, hentika…—ARGH SAKIT! ADUH SERIUS!"

Biar! Biar saja! Baekhyun terus menekan bagian itu dengan brutal. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa terus berteriak. Yang lebih pendek memutar matanya malas. Chanyeol itu terlalu mendramatisir.

 _T—tapi_ , sepertinya Chanyeol memang sakit betulan. Karena selanjutnya, beberapa tetes darah segar mengalir menyusuri _philtrum_ nya yang menonjol.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya horor. _"Astaga!"_ Dengan refleks, ia segera mengusap pelan darah yang terus mengalir itu dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya sendiri. Persetanan dengan dia yang sebenarnya benci bau darah. Rintihan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol hanya membuatnya merasa semakin gelisah dan merasa bersalah.

"B—berhenti membuatku khawatir, dasar sialan!"

Chanyeol diam sambil menatap Baekhyun yang kini sedang sibuk mengelap darah di hidungnya dengan berantakan. Ia mengadakan observasi kecil-kecilan tentang bagaimana sebenarnya wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu saat sedang panik begini. Mata sipit yang sekarang melebar dan sedikit memerah, pipi gembil, dan bibir yang otomatis sedikit mengerucut kekanakan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dibuatnya. Ah, entah sudah hilang kemana rasa sakitnya kini. Tidak perlu _Revanol_ maupun _Procold_ , Baekhyun saja sudah cukup untuk jadi obatnya.

"Maaf," gumam yang lebih tua sambil mengulum senyum.

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka. "Tidak boleh! Kenapa jadi Chanyeol yang minta maaf?"

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar. Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan kata ' _Chanyeol_ ' itu sangat lebih baik daripada kata _'kau', 'kakak', 'kamu',_ atau parahnya, ' _lo_ '. Ia tertawa jenaka.

"Tapi aku mau minta maaf ke kamu, karena udah bikin khawatir. Besok gak diulangi lagi, janji."

Baekhyun terhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia tercenung, bengong menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatapnya serius. Pipinya tiba-tiba memanas mengenaskan.

"J—jangan berjanji kalau gak bisa nepatin!"

 _Fak_ , jawaban macam apa itu? Dari sekian banyak kosakata yang tersimpan di otaknya, kenapa kalimat itu yang keluar? Sial sial sial sial sial sial siaaaaaaaaal!

"Tapi gimana kalau saya mau janji, buat bikin kamu jadi milik saya lagi?"

Baekhyun tidak yakin matanya bisa lebih lebar lagi dari ini. Jantungnya yang sempat berhenti, kini berdetak sangat kencang di dalam sana.

"M—maksudnya?"

Aduh, kemana perginya Baekhyun yang galak dan berjanji tidak akan termakan mulut manis Chanyeol lagi?

"Baek, aku rindu."

Napas Baekhyun tercekat. Otaknya sibuk memroses sedangkan tangannya berubah basah karena keringat.

.

Ini dianya lagi kegeeran, diberikan harapan, apa Chanyeol memang betulan?

.

—

 **End of Chapter**

—

 **.**

 **Kekinian Dictionary:**

 **[ 1 ]** _ **Unfaedah**_ **:** tidak berfaedah, tidak bermanfaat

 **[ 2 ]** _ **PHP**_ **:** Pemberi Harapan Palsu

 **[ 3 ]** _ **Cemewew**_ : gebetan, pacar.

.

 **Behind the Bar:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHAPTER MACAM APA INI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Okay listen, ini aku mau jelasin sekalian bales review-nya kak **kim-jin-9047**. Dia bilang gini;

 _critanya kok g pas sama summary nya sii,,, d summary nya chanyeol ngotot mnt balikn sdngkn baek anti balikan tp ceritanya g g2_

Hmmm, biar saya luruskan yaa. Jujur aja, saya belum selesai nulis cerita ini. Jadi alur bisa berubah; bisa tambah bisa kurang dari ide cerita. Tapi tenang aja, ga nyimpang jauh kok sama nanti akhir ceritanya. Semuanya kan butuh proses, jadi di chap 1-3 kemaren, bisa dianggap sebagai latar belakang kenapa nanti si baekhyun ini ngotot gamau balikan. Tujuan saya sih, supaya kita sama-sama paham kenapa sih kok baekhyun nanti ambil sikap begini-begitu di chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin salah saya juga ga jelasin diawal, ehe. Dan masalah Chanyeol yang malah kayaknya gada niat balikan sama sekali, saya tegaskan sekali lagi; semua butuh proses. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya eheheheheheheh. Gimana nih? Apa mau dihapus aja chap 1-3nya? Kalau masalah summary, saya gabakal ganti. Soalnya emang nanti inti ceritanya begitu, ehe.

Anywaayyy, DA KING IS BACK OMG OMGGGGGGGG! TULUNG SUMBANG KUOTA. AING JUGA MAU LIAT TEASERNYA KAI TT

JUGA MASALAH CHRISLEE KMRN, ADUH SEMPET BINGUNG UGHA AING. PIKIRAN SAYA KEPECAH DIANTARA SI CHRIS ITU SALAH TINGKAH KARENA KECEPLOSAN ATAU EMANG DIA CUMA SALAH NGOMONG HEUHEUHEU. YANG MAU, SILAHKAN SHARE TEORI KALIAN BARENG SAYA DI PM ATAU REVIEW BOLJUG, EHE.

.

Last but not least, here u go;

 **OhSehun's Mom** malu-malu kucing beranak itu macem mana pulaaa:( astaghfirullah, dosa:( **doeO-O** w mzieh wRaAzZ, gx gezReq n!3ch. Btw gamon itu gagal move on, ah ga gawl nih gatai:( sorry typo:( **yayahunnie** lo panggil w sea, w panggil lo ayah, oke?:( **channiemolly** apa pula keluar masuk?! Ah ah ah ah **sehunboo17** biarkan barisan para mantan ku nistakan HEUHEUHEU. Salah siapa out exo:( Apa lagi yang tarik ulur selain layangan dek? Heuheuheu **BaekHill** kak, pengalaman y? Mendalami gitu:( btw terimakasih sudah disemangatin ehe ehe ehe **hunniehan** dasar anak jaman sekarang yah, padahal bukan siapa-siapanya kok ikut ngerasain? Jangan nikung y:( pt. 2 nya tahun depan ya, cembukur itu capek hhhhh **ByunMafia** LUCKNUT LO Y! **kim-jin-9047** dah dibales ya:) **baekfrappe** JANGANKAN CHANYEOL, BAPAK DOSEN AJA LO INTILIN Y KN?! DASAR PLOZOQ **Siti855** ini lama nggak nunggunya? Ehe ehe ehe:( **ssuhosnet** kisah lo sama mantan pasaran berarti:) **baekyeolight** kisah lo sama mantan pasaran berarti:) (2) **Ranfazhr** kisah lo sama mantan pasaran berarti:) (3) SIRUPNYA MASIH GAK?! BOLEH LAAAA **myzmsandraa99** gemesh mana ama aku? Ehe ehe ehe **Baekbooty** denger ya kak buti, HELLAW W GA NANYA ╮(╯▽╰)╭ canda ╮(╯▽╰)╭ **chansabaek** SIAPA LO SIAPA W?! **elbetsyy** aduh, maunya juga gitu. Tapi kalo kena santet, nanti saya belokin ke kamu, mau y?:( jangan liatin w, nanti tambah parah diabetesnya:) **girl404** NJONG SOPO MENEH DUH **AceFanFan** waa leh lah leh. Besok2 panggil Chanyeol babi leh ugha—kan emang ga jodoh, makanya putus:( **BabyXie** kirain Baekhyun mah anak exo. Salah ya?:( **LyWoo** puter balik itu harus mikir 1234567890x tau:( **kenlee1412** oh sering baca wattpad? SAMAA! Walaupun cuma pernah baca Ketos doang sih. Soalnya gabisa main wp, ehe:) bantuin ramein cerita receh ginian dong di ffn! **Nyeol** o. Em. Ji. W DITUNGGUIN! GAJOMBLO LAGI AKUTU IHIY! **Bumbu-cimol** engga, gasalah kok dek. Dp kamu aja yang menggoda. Bulet gitu:( **girl404** lo review lima kali lagi juga gapapa, w ikhlas:) **azure** percayalah, authornya lebih unyu dari B:) **lup** ah masa sebel? Diajak pacaran juga kamunya mau, y kn?:( **nocbnolife** butuh penjelasan apa lagi? Adinda capek, Salihun:( **nocbnolife** permintaan w cuma dua; lo baca chapter ini dan lo review lagi, udah. EHE MODUS.

.

Thanks a lot for your review,

Sincerely, _**sciencea**_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4 :** Dilan 2K17

—

 **[ C** hanyeol x **B** aekhyun x **S** chool-life x **R** omance-Comedy x **SMA** _feels_ **]**

—

 **.**

 **"Ba? Cot."**

—

Jadi, begini.

Chanyeol itu sudah kelas tiga, sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin masih kelas satu. Hal ini 'kan otomatis membuat sebuah pagar tinggi tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Iya tidak? Fakta di lapangan menunjukkan bahwa adik kelas biasanya terlalu takut hanya untuk berbicara dengan kakak kelas, sedangkan kakak kelas terlalu gengsi untuk berkawan dengan adik kelas. Kecuali kalau _uhuk_ bohay _uhuk_ , itu beda lagi.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa mereka jadi sedekat itu sampai ke tahap pembentukan _squad_ segala?

"Yah, namanya juga sudah jodoh, mau bagaiman—"

DIEM LO, CAPLANG!

Abaikan, abaikan! Kembali lagi ke topik.

Jadi, ini semua dimulai lima tahun lalu. Tepatnya pada saat Jongin masih _lurus_ dan masih berstatus sebagai gebetan saudara sepupu Chanyeol, Park Yoora. Berhubung Chanyeol dan sepupunya ini sangat lengket macam lem tikus, jadi otomatis siapapun yang dikenal Yoora, pasti juga akan dikenal Chanyeol. Begitu lah. Setiap Jongin _ngapel_ ke si cantik Park itu, mereka selalu bertemu karena Yoora selalu mengajak Chanyeol. Biasa, taktik anak muda. Bilangnya main sama saudara, padahal main ke mana-mana. Dan karena keseringan bertemu itu lah, mereka akhirnya mulai berkenalan dan lama-lama jadi akrab. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Chanyeol diperkenalkan dengan Sehun, yang katanya sih mantan musuh Jongin sewaktu SD dulu. Entah karena apa, tapi dulunya tiap mereka bertemu, selalu ada satu orang yang pulang babak belur. Sekarang sih, sudah tidak begitu. Status mereka sudah berubah dari musuh tujuh turunan menuju tahap _best friend forever_. Sedikit lucu juga sih, dua orang yang awalnya saling membenci, tiba-tiba saja bisa bersahabat begitu akrabnya.

 _Kekuatan ff memang luar biasa._

 _Anyway_ , pada akhirnya, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun bergabung membentuk sebuah _squad_ kecil, dan bertingkah layaknya gengster kelas kakap. Sifat Chanyeol yang tidak pandang bulu dalam masalah berkawan, serta sifat _friendly_ dan _bully-able_ dari pasangan KaiHun, nyatanya mempermudah mereka untuk membangun ikatan persahabatan yang kuat. Hampir ke manapun, mereka selalu pergi bertiga. Pokoknya di mana ada Chanyeol, maka disitu akan ada KaiHun juga. Bayangkan saja potret juragan beras yang selalu dikawal _bodigat_ nya. Yaa semacam itu lah.

Kemudian, lima tahun berlalu. Persahabatan mereka pun sudah berkembang ke tahap yang setegar batu. Dan lima tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat sebenarnya. Waktu yang amat sangat cukup bagi mereka untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi nyatanya, itu tidak menjamin bagi Sehun maupun Jongin untuk bisa memahami serta memaklumi kelakuan Chanyeol yang autis luar biasa.

Boleh saja Park Chanyeol, anak kelas 3-5 diberi julukan sebagai si berandal tapi juga sekaligus pangeran sekolah. Terkenal lewat pribadi yang urakan tapi prestasi basket yang gemilang, senyumnya yang _melted-able,_ sifatnya yang sedikit cuek dan wajahnya yang _bangsat_ ganteng sekali; sukses sudah membangun imej _cool_ dan _boyfriend material_ melekat padanya.

Dan Sehun cuma bisa _gumoh._ Jongin sendiri cukup ngakak _online_ mendengarnya.

Para siswa saja yang tidak tahu. Kadang, mencret pun bentuknya mirip dengan sambel pecel.

Sudahlah, duo cecunguk itu sedang _stress_ memikirkan sang _leader_ mereka yang sedang kumat. Mereka memandang tanpa gairah pintu kayu yang sudah semenjak tiga menit lalu berada dihadapan mereka.

 **MASUK = BACOK**

 **JANGAN BERISIK, AA GANTENG LAGI SEMEDI**

 **MA, CHANYEOL UDAH MANDI. SERIUS!**

Tertulis dengan tinta _boardmarker_. Hitam di atas putih, di atas kertas kumal bekas remidial ulangan harian. Direkatkan begitu cantiknya menggunakan _alteco_ di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Sehun menyenggol lengan Jongin pelan. "Jong, pulang, yuk? Kita mainnya kejauhan."

Jongin hanya manggut-manggut setuju sambik memberi gestur OK dengan jarinya. Lalu kemudian, duo cecunguk itu berjalan menjauhi _sarang_ sang Ketua. Yah, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk berhenti jadi gila.

Belum sempat mereka menapaki tangga pertama, mereka sudah merasa ditodong oleh sesautu di punggung masing-masing.

"Kembali kesini, wahai kacung-kacungku."

…

Tidak usah menoleh juga mereka paham siapa yang melakukannya. Tidak ada lagi orang _bego_ lain yang menodong kawannya sendiri dengan pisang mainan kecuali Park Chanyeol. Baik Sehun maupun Jongin, keduanya hanya bisa pasrah dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain.

"Siap, _bosque_."

—

—

Ini malam minggu, sudah jadi tradisi lama bagi anggota _squad_ untuk mengadakan pertemuan _unfaedah_ seperti ini. Katanya sih, biar hubungan persahabatan mereka makin harmonis dan lengket macam lem super. Padahal niat terbesarnya adalah mengalihkan aura _jomblo_ yang memang menguar dari tubuh mereka.

 **09.30 PM**

Dan, di sini lah mereka sekarang. Berbaring tak beraturan di lantai beralaskan karpet dalam kamar Chanyeol. Jongin sibuk makan kuaci, Sehun sedang menghitung uang hasil malak kakak kelas, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tengah menatap layar ponselnya dengan serius.

Tolong jangan diganggu, si kingkong itu sedang membaca _chat_ lama yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia membacanya.

Itu di bulan Juni, tahun 2016.

 **(00.46) PCY:** Besok jangan berangkat dulu. Tungguin aku, kita bareng ke sekolahnya

 **(00.46) BBH:** Ih? Tumbeeeen. Biasa juga ngeluh gada bensin

 **(00.46) PCY:** kan pake motornya kak yoora:)

 **(00.48) BBH:** :))))))))))))

 **(00.48) BBH:** pantes y

 **(00.49) BBH:** biadab

 **(00.49) BBH:** pacaran aja sama bensin motor kamu, sok.

 **(00.49) PCY:** oke:)

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia tidak tahu kalau kegiatan seperti ini sangat berhasil membuat _mood_ -nya naik seratus tingkat lebih cerah. Dirinya terus meng- _scroll_ aplikasi _chatting room_ -nya dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar.

 **(00.55) PCY:** read doang nih?

 **(00.57) PCY:** si kamunya ngambek?

 **(00.57) BBH:** enggak.

 **(00.58) PCY:** lah si anjir ngambek beneran

 **(00.58) PCY:** canda atuh yang, pacar aku kan cuma kamuuuu

 **(01.00) BBH:** blur.

 **(01.00) PCY:** :((((((

 **(01.01) BBH:** tidur sana. Katanya besok mau jemput

 **(01.01) PCY:** eciee udah ga ngambek nih? _(kiss)_

 **(01.01) BBH:** jam 6 harus udah sampe. Lebih dari jam segitu, aku bareng kak Baekbom

 **(01.01) PCY:** eciee udah ga ngambek nih? _(kiss)_ (2)

 **(01.03) BBH:** percuma ngambek sama kamu mah. Akhirannya nanti paling kamu ikutan ngambek. Ngerepotin.

 **(01.04) PCY:** EHEHEHEHEHE

 **(01.04) PCY:** yaudah, aku tidur duluan

 **(01.04) BBH:** okkay

 **(01.04) PCY:** percaya lah

 **(01.06) BBH:** hah?

 **(01.07) PCY:** percaya lah. Aku sedang mengucapkan selamat tidur dari jauh. Kau tidak akan dengar

 **(01.08) BBH:** …

 **(01.08)** **BBH:** Najis

 **(01.08) BBH:** Mugoladzoh.

 **(01.08) BBH:** DASAR DILAN PALSUUUU!

 **(01.10) PCY:** selamat tidur, Lia:)

Benar kata orang, _late night conversation_ itu memang sesuatu yang _ngangenin_. Chanyeol jadi berhaha-hehe sendiri di atas kasur. Persetanan dengan ujung bibirnya yang masih memar berkedut nyeri karena digunakan untuk tertawa. Ia terlalu tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari tatapan datar yang dilemparkan Jongin dan Sehun. Harap maklum, orang jatuh cinta itu memang rasanya dunia milik sendiri, lainnya ngontrak.

Baru saat segepok uang lembaran yang diikat dengan karet gelang terlempar tepat di depan wajahnya, Chanyeol sadar. Ia segera menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap bingung pada dua wajah yang tengah menatapnya tersebut.

" _What_?" Tanyanya.

Jongin, tentu saja, tidak mau kalah. " _You the what-what. Why you laugh, mamen_?"

Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah kawannya yang berada jauh di bawah ambang batas normal. " _Don't do broken inggritheu in here, pleathe_."

" _You shut up, dog_!"

" _You goat_!"

" _No, you jenglong_!"

" _Poop_!"

"Tai!"

"Telek!"

"Mbenjr—"

"BUBAR GAK LO?!"

Urat Chanyeol berkedut nyeri.

Kesimpulannya, mereka bertiga memang tidak ada yang benar-benar waras.

—

—

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Hanya sekedar memejamkan mata pun susah. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya bergulak-gulik di atas kasur untuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Tapi apadaya, tubuhnya masih belum mau menjumpai alam mimpi. Padahal saat terakhir kali ia mengecek jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Ia mendesah kesal.

Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol!

Jika saja si kingkong itu tidak mengatakan kata-kata ambigu begitu tadi siang, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sudah bermimpi pacaran dan pergi kencan dengan Brooklyn Beckham. Ini semua salah Chanyeol, jadi dia tidak bisa tidur begini!

 _Asdfghjkl_.

.

 _"Baek, aku rindu."_

 _Baekhyun tidak yakin jantungnya bisa berpacu lebih cepat dari sekarang ini. Ia menatap wajah babak belur Chanyeol yang kini juga tengah memusatkan atensi padanya; sedang melempar senyum kalem. Baekhyun masih diam. Belum sempat ia merespon, Chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya berbicara._

 _"Apa kamu juga? Rindu ke aku,"_

 _Lidahnya kelu seakan-akan dia ini penyandang tuna wicara. Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Tapi ketika ia menilik manik mata besar milik Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat bintang yang mengerjap; mengerling nakal seolah sedang merayu dirinya untuk jatuh ke dalam pesonanya._

 _Lalu, Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh, tepat saat si jangkung itu terkekeh._

 _"Lebih baik jangan. Rindu itu berat, kamu gak akan kuat. Biar aku saja,"_

 _BANGSAT!_

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga saja. Dirinya terlalu bingung; ini dia harus bereaksi seperti apa? Senang kah? Sedih kah? Marah kah?_

 _Dan diantara seluruh pilihan itu, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih opsi lain;_

 _"Maaf, aku balik ke kelas dulu. Mau bayar kas."_

 _Bayar kas gundulnya. Uang buat jajan saja masih kurang. Baekhyun meringis dalam hati sambil terus mengambil langkah besar-besar menjauh dari objek yang lebih berbahaya daripada lubang hitam supermasif; Park Chanyeol._

 _Seperti pengecut, Baekhyun melarikan diri._

 _._

Hampir saja Baekhyun berteriak histeris jika ia tidak segera mengingat ibunya ada di lantai bawah. Dengan refleks, si pendek itu menggigit bibir dalamnya. Bisa habis ia dicubit kalau berisik, apalagi ini jam satu pagi.

Si pendek itu menghela napas. Perlahan-lahan, dirinya kembali menemui ketenangan. Dan entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun mulai merenung. Ia memandangi plafon kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya mulai melalang buana, terbang ke deretan _file_ berisi masa lalu. Bak rol film, semua kenangannya bermunculan.

 _Dilan._

 _ **Dia adalah Dilanku Tahun 1990**_

Kisah romansa antara Milea, si gadis cantik pindahan dari Jakarta dengan Dilan, sang panglima tempur; pimpinan tertinggi dari geng motor. Kisah cinta yang begitu sederhana, manis, dan mem _baper_ kan itu dibungkus dengan hangat di Jalan Buah Batu, Bandung.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, tapi setiap kali ada yang menyebut kata Dilan, maka pikirannya akan secara otomatis berbelok pada satu nama. Seseorang yang kepribadiannya benar-benar mirip dengan si gengster tersebut.

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _ **Dia adalah Chanyeolku Tahun 2016**_

Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah meng-klaim kalau dirinya ini Milea. Dia bukan murid baru pindahan dari Jakarta. Dia asli Bucheon, dan sudah tinggal di Seoul sejak enam tahun lalu. Baekhyun juga bukan gadis cantik yang diincar banyak murid lelaki sampai guru olahraga sekalipun. Dia sedikit _introvert_ dan pemalu, tidak seperti Lia yang punya banyak teman bahkan di hari pertama ia sekolah. Tidak ada hal darinya yang mirip dengan Milea.

Oh?

Mungkin ada satu hal. Yaitu, sama-sama pernah menarik perhatian seorang gengster berandal; Dilan, atau mungkin dalam kasus ini, _Chanyeol_. Si anak _famous_ dengan segala kelakuannya yang kadang membuat pusing para guru, maupun yang membuat perut para siswa keram karena kebanyakan tertawa. Chanyeolku Tahun 2016…

"Astaga, aku ini kenapa, sih?"

…yang kini telah menjelma menjadi Chanyeolku Tahun 2017.

Baekhyun memegangi pipinya yang menghangat tanpa sebab. Ia tersenyum simpul, lalu menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Tanpa disadarinya, hatinya sudah sejak awal tadi mulai mengirimkan getaran rindu akan masa lalu. Mata sipit itu kemudian ia pejamkan. Dengan hati yang penuh, ia akhirnya tertidur pulas.

 _Selamat tidur, Dilan_.

—

—

Chanyeol itu bengal; seluruh siswa SMA Haru juga paham. Namanya sudah terkenal sebagai anak badung yang di _blacklist_ oleh hampir semua guru. Keluar masuk ruang BK juga sudah menjadi hal yang lebih lumrah dibanding makan nasi tiga kali sehari. Penampilannya urakan, sangat jauh dengan apa yang namanya ketertiban. Rambutnya tidak pernah disisir, almamaternya hanya disampirkan di bahu, kemejanya setengah masuk setengah keluar. Itu semua, entah bagaimana malah berhasil membuat kepercayaan dirinya meningkat drastis. Dirinya merasa lebih _cool_ dan ganteng berpenampilan seperti itu. Yaa, walaupun faktanya memang begitu, sih.

H3h3.

Satu lagi, Chanyeol itu salah satu murid penganut aliran _dateng telat pulang cepat_ garis keras. Si jangkung itu biasanya baru menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Kemudian ketika jam 12 siang, dia pulang lagi. Lebih tepatnya sih, bolos. Karena jam pelajaran baru akan selesai pukul tiga sore.

Dan ketika Chanyeol datang ke sekolah dengan seragam yang rapi, Baekhyun cuma bisa gagal paham.

 **06.15 AM**

Begitu yang tertera di jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _Heh, apa ini?_ Kenapa si kingkong itu sudah datang padahal pelajaran pertama baru akan dimulai empat puluh lima menit lagi?

 _Dan sejak kapan dia sudah berada dihadapanku begini?_

Baekhyun berkedip. Satu kali, dua kali. Keningnya berkerut dalam sambil memandangi tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya. Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dada, kemudian mengangkat alisnya sebelah saat ia menangkap ekspresi sakit yang tertahan dari wajah sang mantan.

 _Tentu saja, sudut bibirmu sobek begitu dan kau masih berusaha tersenyum? Dasar gublu._

Baekhyun menghela napas. Kemudian maju selangkah. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat amat canggung dalam posisi begini, tapi Baekhyun harus tetap profesional menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Dewan Kedisiplinan alias satpam tanpa bayaran. Persetanan dengan status mantan maupun segala hal yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. _Bodoamat tentang rindu dan sakit hati dan eneg dan apa lagi ya, ruwet sih_. Kali ini, Baekhyun harus tetap siap merangkap jadi Algojo. Menghiraukan rasa malu yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya, ia segera memulai aksi.

"Permisi, kak. Pengecekan atribut."

Mari kembali menjadi Byun Baekhyun si anjing herder. Penggaris panjangnya ia turunkan, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mencari pena dan _notebook_. Jaga-jaga kalau ada atribut yang tidak lengkap atau salah. Bagaimanapun, yang ada di depannya ini adalah buronan yang paling dicari oleh guru BK kalau ada kerusuhan yang terjadi. Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, lalu menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan si mungil.

"Tolong, kaos kakinya,"

 _Cek._

" _Badge_ nama,"

 _Cek._

Inspeksi terus berlanjut. Mulai dari ikat pinggang, _badge_ kelas, sepatu, dasi. Semuanya telah terpasang dengan benar. Bahkan kali ini, Chanyeol tidak lagi mengenakan kaos kaki futsal, melainkan memang kaos kaki anak SMA. Kemejanya saja sudah dimasukkan dengan benar. Ini betulan Chanyeol, kakak kelas yang berandalan itu bukan, sih? Baekhyun membatin dalam hati.

"Almamaternya jangan cuma dibawa. Tolong dipakai dengan benar." Ujar yang lebih pendek.

Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara dan langsung menurutinya. Dan tindakan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun hampir menganga lebar. Hey, dia ingat teman-temannya yang lain kerap kali mengeluh saat melakukan inspeksi seragam pada si jangkung itu. Mereka bilang, Chanyeol itu bandel. Disuruh menunjukkan kaos kaki saja tidak mau. Selalu berusaha kabur dan melempar tatapan tajam pada siapapun yang mencoba mengingatkan. Bahkan kata Gaeul, Chanyeol itu sering mengumpat.

Terus, ini apa?

Baekhyun yakin seratus persen jika alasan si jangkung itu menurut layaknya anak ayam itu bukan hanya karena dia takut oleh dirinya yang galak minta ampun. Buktinya, Chanyeol dulu berani menyatakan perasaannya, meski saat itu Baekhyun sedang galak-galaknya. Yaa, walaupun cara mengungkapkannya sedikit _absurd_ , sih. Baekhyun tidak tahu ada orang yang mengucap kata cinta sambil marah-marah begitu. Ah tapi, sudahlah. Kenapa jadi _flashback_ , sih? Masa lalu, biarlah masa lalu. Jangan kau ungkit, jangan ingatkan akuu—

Lanjut ke hipotesa kedua. Baekhyun juga yakin seratus persen jika ini semua bukan diakibatkan oleh status mereka yang merupakan mantan. Ayolah, Baekhyun sudah lama mengenal Chanyeol. Dari jaman si jangkung itu pacaran dengan Soojung sampai Hani, Chanyeol tidak sekalipun bersikap lembut terhadap mantan. Baekhyun bisa ingat kejadian masa lalu saat Chanyeol hampir memukul Hani hanya karena gadis itu terus mengikutinya. Chanyeol itu juga tipe tempramen dan tidak munafik. Kalau sekali tidak suka, ya akan bilang tidak suka. Buat apa bohong kalau nanti akhirnya _nggerundel_ di belakang? Begitulah sekiranya yang Chanyeol katakan padanya.

Ini aneh.

Tapi sebenarnya, hal ini bukan masalah. Kalau Chanyeol jadi jinak begini, 'kan Baekhyun juga yang diuntungkan. Si pendek itu tidak harus marah-marah atau lari mengejar Chanyeol yang kabur dari inspeksi. Duh, harusnya dia itu bahagia. Tapi, masih ada satu masalah lagi. Dan yang jadi masalah adalah—

"Silahkan masuk ke sekolah, inspeksinya sudah selesai."

—Chanyeol masih setia berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun lagi-lagi gagal paham pt. 2.

 _Mau apa lagi, sih?_

"Kak, silahk—"

"Benar kata Dilan, rindu itu berat."

"…"

 _Ya?_

Antara bengong, cengo, bodoh, blank; Baekhyun tidak terlalu paham kata yang mana yang paling pas untuk menggambarkan dirinya sekarang ini. Masalahnya, semua memenuhi.

"Pagi ini, aku belum bilang masih suka ke kamu. Gak tau kalau nanti sore, tunggu aja."

 _UHUK!_

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum sekali lagi. Mengacak rambut lembut Baekhyun, lalu beranjak menuju ke dalam arena sekolah.

 _UHUK!_

Ini, Baekhyun harus bagaimana? Bagaimana bagaimanaaaaaa?

Astaga astaga astagaaaa!

Baekhyun memegangi pipinya yang mungkin kini suda merah sempurna. Macam kepiting rebus. Matanya kemudian mengikuti ke mana Chanyeol melangkah. Itu dia, di sana. Sedang diajak bicara oleh Tiffany, yang katanya sudah sejak lama naksir berat dengan Chanyeol. Berhubung masih dekat, jadi obrolan mereka masih terdengar dari sini.

 _"Yeol, ke kelasnya bareng, bisa?"_

 _"Bisa lah, kenapa enggak?"_

 _"Ya enggak sih, takut ada yang marah aja."_

 _"Siapa? Si mamah? Di rumah tuh. Mau mampir?"_

 _"Kaya menantu aja ah pake mampir,"_

 _"Kenapa? Emangnya gak mau kalau ditawarin nikah?"_

 _"Y—ya…mau,"_

 _"Hahahahahahah."_

…

Baekhyun menyesal. Asli. Sangat amat menyesal karena telah bertingkah malu-malu kucing begitu tadinya. Sangat amat malu karena telah _mikir jero_ tentang apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Padahal dia sudah janji, tidak akan termakan yang manis-manis lagi. Karena semanis apapun perkataan Chanyeol, itu semua cuma delusi.

Tuh 'kan, kena PHP lagi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuk.

—

—

Ada yang bilang, ketika kita minum obat terlalu sering, tubuh kita lama-lama tidak akan bereaksi dengan obat tersebut dan rasa sakitnya masih akan ada. Sama seperti halnya saat kita masuk kamar mandi yang pesing. Awalnya memang kita menutup hidung. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, hidung kita mulai terbiasa dan kita tidak lagi terganggu. Kata orang, itu namanya kebal.

Dan mungkin, saat ini Baekhyun sudah kebal.

" _Baek, mau ke kantin bareng?"_

 _"Baek, nanti pulang bareng siapa?"_

 _"Maaf, kita ada hubungan apa, ya?"_

 _"Kok marah?"_

 _"Baek, Chanyeol minta maaf,"_

 _"Baek, kamu cantik."_

 _"Baek,"_

 _"Tapi, Maria Ozawa juga cantik."_

 _"Baekhyun,"_

 _"Baekhyunie,"_

 _"Byun,"_

 _"Kamu nggak—"_

 _"Maaf,"_

 _"…"_

 _"Kemaren, aku gak sengaja. Aku minta maaf,"_

 _"Baekhyunie,"_

Di _gitu-gitu_ in, digantungin, ditinggalin, dimintai maaf, di _gitu-gituin_ lagi, digantungin lagi, dimintai maaf lagi…—halaaah! Baekhyun sudah kelewat hapal motifnya. Hal-hal seperti itu sudah bukan jadi masalah yang besar. Sudah sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, Baekhyun tidak lagi _mikir jero_ jika Chanyeol mulai melontarkan yang manis-manis padanya.

Karena dia tahu satu hal; kata ' _apa kabar_ ' pun cepat atau lambat akan berakhir dengan kata ' _kamu siapa_ '.

 **HAHAHAHA** , Baekhyun sih udah _**khatam**_ digituin.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan banyak sekali kejutan. Baekhyun mendapatkannya dari Chanyeol. Kadang dia diperlakukan seperti puteri, kadang juga dibuang macam sampah tak berarti. Baper itu pasti. Sakit hati apalagi. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa ditarik ulur seperti itu. Dianya juga tidak mau ambil pusing masalah Chanyeol yang memang sangat sulit untuk ditebak hatinya. Baekhyun tidak mau lagi mencoba peruntungan untuk mulai memahami apa sebenarnya yang Chanyeol inginkan, buang-buang waktu saja. Terserah, si caplang itu mau bagaimana juga _wis sak karepmu._

Baekhyun sih, sekarang cuma pegang satu prinsip; baper dikit boleh, tapi jangan sampai jatuh hati.

Yaa, contohnya seperti malam ini.

 **(21.59) PCY:** Baek, besok berangkat bareng. Mau?

Baekhyun sedang tiduran di atas kasur saat _chat_ itu masuk. Ia menghela napas, lalu dengan malas mengetikkan balasan.

 **(22.00) BBH:** aku ga sekolah.

Baekhyun tidak bohong. Ia memang tidak akan hadir di sekolah karena besok adalah D-Day untuk kegiatan LDK yang akan diadakan di daerah perkebunan di salah satu distrik Busan. Acara sialan itu, _hhh_ akhirnya di- _accept_ juga oleh pihak sekolah setelah perdebatan panjang.

 **(22.02) PCY:** mau kemana emang?

 **(22.02) PCY:** atau lagi sakit ya?

 **(22.03) PCY:** mau dibawain sup abalon? Kak yoora baru pulang dari Jeju, bawa banyak seafood. Mau dimasakin?

 _Tarik terus mas, sampe puas sono._

 **(22.07) BBH:** gak sakit kok, kalem

 **(22.09) PCY:** terus kenapa ga sekolah?

Baekhyun sedikit bimbang. Ini dia harus kasih tahu yang sebenarnya atau tidak? Kalau bohong, nanti dosa. Kalau jujur, ya buat apa? Chanyeol itu siapanya sampai dia harus laporan begitu?

'Kan mereka cuma mantan, hehe.

Ya sudah, begini saja.

 **(22.15) BBH:** ada tugas, sama Kyungsoo. Ke sana(?)

 _ **Read**_

Baekhyun masih menunggu. Ia bergulak-gulik di atas kasur, mencoba menemukan posisi yang nyaman. Baekhyun memeluk gulingnya. Chanyeol masih belum membalas.

Lima menit.

Baekhyun menguap.

Dua puluh menit.

Baekhyun me- _restart_ ponsel. Jaga-jaga kalau seumpama pesan Chanyeol _delay_ atau bagaimana.

Tiga puluh menit.

"…"

Satu jam.

Dia baru sadar. Lalu mulai paham akan rute yang Chanyeol sering gunakan. Tadi dia sudah di _tarik_ , sekarang giliran di _ulur_.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa, sih?

Baekhyun menghela napas. Lalu mengedikkan bahu.

Sungguh penantian yang sia-sia.

Si pendek itu menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Daripada sakit hati, mending dia tidur saja. Iya, 'kan? Lebih berfaedah.

—

—

 **(04.56) PCY:** aku tetep jemput kamu

 **(04.57) PCY:** terserah kamu mau pergi ke mana, tapi aku ikut.

—

—

Baekhyun tersenyum setengah hati. Si pendek itu memandangi layar ponselnya dengan datar. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan, beleknya juga masih menempel.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia mengumpat di pagi hari. Itu mungkin—

"Ba? Cot."

—beberapa detik yang lalu.

.

—

 **End of Chapter**

—

 **.**

 **Behind the Bar:**

So sorry buat yang belum baca novel Dilan, mungkin rada ga ngeh ya sama chapter ini? Aduh kasian:) canda eheheheheh.

Q: sea, line berapa sih?

A: saya 00 line, bentar lagi sweet seventeen nih HEUHEUHEU.

Daaan yass, I am in the third grade on high school now. Anak kelas tiga mamen. Saatnya sibuk sama yang namanya buku pelajaran. Jadiii, fanfic ini bukan lagi jadi prioritas utama saya:))))))) bakal di notice kalo seumpama ada seupil waktu yang luang dari kegiatan anak kelas tiga yang sibuk luar biasa, hehe. Masalahnya saya punya cita-cita jadi maba jurusan farmasi, jadi harus bgt ningkatin nilai raport. Otak pas-pasan tapi impian tinggi, gapapa lah ya HEHEHEHE. Doain aja kuy:)

Betewe betewe beteweeee, mumpung dilapak sendiri, mau promosi ah:) buat yang suka sci-fi, bisa di cek Andromeda! by sciencea HEHEHEH. Baru prolog, dan kayanya chapter satu baru up kalo ff ini udah selesai:)))))))) kali ada yang tertarik ya heuheuheu.

Jugaa, saya mau promosi lagi:) gabut? Gada kerjaan? Coba mampir ke seesciencea-wordpress-com. Tanda strip diganti titik yha. Isinya apa? Buka aja, siapa tau tertarik HEHEHEHE.

Betewe lagiiii, akutu mau curhat:(

Gatau, tapi scene yang aku tulis di chapter lalu tentang si baekhyun yang nangis karena stress, malah kejadian beneran di aku TT duh gimana ya, aku tau kalo anak organisasi itu sibuk bgt. Dan aku ngerasain itu sekarang. Bayangin, dari hari senin, hari pertama masuk sekolah aja udah diuprek-uprek sama bapak Ketua buat ini itu. Padahal sekolah aku adalah satu dari sekian banyak sekolah yang sangat menghargai apa itu jam pelajaran. Jadi langsung full day, pulang jam 4 tanpa jamkos. Ini baru hari ketiga masuk sekolah, tapi aku udah bikin surat dispensasi dua kali cuma buat nurutin apa yang dimaui sama itu pak ketua. Waw bgt y kn. Giliran udah disabar-sabarin, beberapa pihak malah rese bikin emosi kesulut. Ya Allah kadang pengen nangis sendiri HAAAAAAAA. Kesel mas kesel, nggagaso akuuuuuu:(

Dah, gitu doang.

Waw bacotan saya panjang ugha y hm hm hm. Terimakasih buat siapapun yang bersedia baca sampai kalimat ini. Saya sangat berterimakasiiiiiiiih:) dan, berhubung udah malem, maapkeun, review-nya kalian aku kasih ucapan 'thank you' aja yaa? Ciusan udah ngantuk ew, besok sekolah pula:(((( berangkat jam setengah 7, pulang jam 3 lebih. Itu belum ditambah nanti kalo masih mbantu ngurusin beberapa perkap. Hft. Sabar aqutu.

.

Anyway, big thanks for:

 **ani-kim30 | fujokuu | Siti855 | nocbnolife | BabyXie | BaekHill | Ranfazhr | mrsh30 | kenlee1412 | cinderbaek | hunniehan | barampuu | LinkBaek04 | kim-jin-9047 | unpredictableyes | sehunboo17 | girl404 | Oh Sehun's Mom | channiemolly | shinerlight | ssuhoshnet | yayahunnie | myzmasandraa99 | pupibekyuni61 | Bumbu-cimol | elisabethlaurenti12399 | BubbleXia | AceFanFan | aerismol | baekfrappe | azure | Nyaaa | ay | parkobyunxo | CHANBAEK FOREVER | chenma**

.

Thanks a lot for your review,

Sincerely, _**sciencea**_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5 :** Dunia Lain

—

 **[ C** hanyeol x **B** aekhyun x **S** chool-life x **R** omance-Comedy x **SMA** _feels_ **]**

—

 **.**

 **"Gundulmu amoh."**

—

Ini tentang dunia lain. Maksudnya, dunianya Chanyeol. Maksudnya lagi, sudut pandangnya Chanyeol.

Gitu lah pokoknya.

Jadi gini. Chanyeol sebenarnya sadar, amat sangat sadar atas apa yang telah ia perbuat beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dia sudah mempermainkan hati Baekhyun pun, sebenarnya dia sadar seratus persen. Tentang perasaan Baekhyun padanya, jangan kira Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahasa kerennya mah, Chanyeol itu sebenarnya selalu nge- _notice_ Baekhyun. Mulai dari bagaimana cara pipi Baekhyun memerah samar ketika ia _gombali_ , sampai bagaimana kuping si cantik itu yang gantian memerah marah ketika melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain, tanpa diketahui siapapun, Chanyeol selalu menyadari semua hal tersebut. Bagaikan kernetnya, Chanyeol sadar jika dia sudah mengantar hati Baekhyun untuk naik turun dengan begitu seksinya.

Tapi percayalah, sebrengsek apapun Chanyeol, dia itu sebenarnya tidak pernah punya niatan memainkan hati Baekhyun begitu.

Seperti pada saat dimana Baekhyun mengintipnya dari balik tong sampah, jujur Chanyeol memang sengaja mangabaikannya. Berlagak layaknya orang asing setelah semalam mengucap kata-kata manis, itu memang atas kesadarannya. Tapi ketahuilah, dia tidak bermaksud ingin memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu. Dia tahu hati Baekhyun yang lembut seperti bayi itu tersakiti oleh sikapnya. Tapi, ini sebenarnya cuma salah paham. Baekhyun saja yang tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut semata-mata agar si mungil itu segera melenggang pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya yang kotor dan bau. Karena Chanyeol tahu, jika Baekhyun tetap berada di sana dan mendengar rayuan anak-anak perempuan yang memang sedang _gatel_ padanya, si cantik itu bakal lebih sakit hati lagi. Chanyeol sudah _khatam_ tentang tabiat Baekhyun yang tidak akan melepaskan _tungau_ manapun yang berani-beraninya menyentuh apa yang jadi miliknya. Yaaa, kalau sekarang mah, **pernah** jadi miliknya. Dan _**otw**_ jadi miliknya lagi, h3h3. 'Kan bahaya kalau nanti ada sesi jambak-jambakan sepulang sekolah. Kalau itu rambut para siswi yang menggodanya sih, Chanyeol tidak masalah. Toh bagaimanapun juga, secantik apapun, Baekhyun itu tetap laki-laki yang notabene lebih kuat dari perempuan. Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir Baekhyun akan kenapa-kenapa. Tapi tulung, Chanyeol cuma masih sayang dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena sialnya, bukan rambut perempuan-perempuan itu yang jadi sasaran, tapi punya Chanyeol. Rambut hitamnya yang sudah susah payah diolesi _pomade_ dan disugar ke atas biar _manly_ , masa sih mau dikorbankan demi pelampiasan? _Hell, no_! Sesayang apapun dia ke Baekhyun, ya _nggak_ gitu juga kali.

Chanyeol 'kan _fashionable_. Model majalah boke—remaja. Iya.

Dan ada satu hal yang perlu diluruskan di sini. Ini tentang Baekhyun yang menangis beberapa hari lalu di ruang rapat. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol saat itu bukannya ingin pergi atau bagaimana. Serius, si jangkung itu hanya ingin mengambil jaketnya yang disampirkan di salah satu kursi dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang terisak hebat. Berani sumpah, melihat Baekhyun menangis adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Chanyeol alami dalam hidupnya. Melihat si mungil itu meringis saja rasanya sudah cukup membuat hatinya teriris secara dramatis. _Heu_. Chanyeol hanya ingin memakaikan kain tersebut di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil kedinginan, bukannya meninggalkan si cantik itu seperti apa yang dibilang kemarin. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka respon si cantik tersebut bakal semengerikan _itu_. Menghardik dan membentak; hal ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit kaget juga, sih. Ia hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa Baekhyun yang cerdas dan penuh logika bisa-bisanya berbicara _ngalor-ngidul_ tidak jelas seperti itu.

Dan, yah. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak mengenai Baekhyun yang sering _negative thinking_ dan gampang sekali cemburu. Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa hal sesepele bercanda dengan Tiffany, yang katanya suka sama dia itu akan membuat Baekhyun mengamuk dan tidak membalas _chat_ -nya selama beberapa hari. _Aduh_ , salah Chanyeol itu dimana, sih? Apa salah kalau bersikap ramah pada semua orang? _Please_ lah, Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun pun sebenarnya paham jika ia waktu itu sedang bercanda dan tidak sekalipun serius ketika mengatakan kata demi kata.

Terus, masalahnya itu di mana?

"Ya itu dia. Bercanda dengan semua orang adalah masalah terbesarmu."

"Hah?"

" _Duh_ , otakmu itu benar-benar jarang digunakan, ya? Begini saja tidak mengerti. Tentu saja Baekhyun menganggap apa yang kau lakukan padanya itu juga cuma candaan. Makanya dia marah-marah begitu. Diterbangin abis itu dijatuhin, men. Bayangkan sendiri lah perasaan _doi_ -mu itu jadi bagaimana. "

Senyap beberapa saat.

Chanyeol menahan hasratnya untuk menghajar kepala Sehun karena omongan si ganteng itu sukses menjadi _metanoia_ -nya. Seperti _lightsaber_ , menusuk-nusuk dengan intens hatinya yang jarang tersentuh. Membuka sebuah celah baru yang sampai sekarang belum pernah ia sangka keberadaannya itu ada. Otaknya _blank_ , persis komputer rusak yang _error_ karena termakan virus.

 _Jadi, gitu ya?_

"Jadi, selama ini Baekhyun kira ini cuma candaan, begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk malas. Dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terbahak keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coba ulangin,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KUMAHA, HAH? KU MA HA?!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Please_ , Chanyeol cuma bisa mendengus geli.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa paham oleh satu konklusi yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal ini. _Bercanda_? Heh, _gundulmu amoh_! Siapa di dunia ini yang bercanda sampai mau melawan gengsi untuk menjalin komunikasi duluan?

Apa kalian pikir, baikan sama mantan itu sebuah lelucon? _Gundulmu amoh_! (2). Perlu dipahami, bahwa seumur-umur, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal yang namanya berbicara pada mantan. Ketika kata putus telah terucap, biasanya ia benar-benar menganggap itu sebagai sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal dan betulan kata berakhir untuk suatu hubungan. Termasuk hubungan komunikasi verbal; Chanyeol tidak pernah sudi melakukannya. Jangankan bicara, melihat mereka pun si kingkong itu terlanjur malas.

Tapi dengan Baekhyun, entahlah. Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak paham. Setiap kali bau _paris can-can_ yang menguar dari tubuh si mungil itu melewati hidungnya, Chanyeol hampir tidak kuat menahan hasratnya untuk tersenyum dan menghangat. Rasanya ingin sekali menyapa, menanyakan kalimat ' _mau kemana_?' atau sekedar ' _hai_ ' sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang kecil. Kalau perlu, sambil mencuri satu kecupan di pipi atau bibir _leh ugha_ lah. Tapi apa daya, **status mantan** serta **ego** yang membumbung tinggi di dalam dirinya telah mengambil alih seluruh kinerja dan metabolisme tubuhnya.

Alih-alih menyapa, biasanya Chanyeol malah mempercepat langkah agar bau itu segera pergi. Seperti manusia tanpa perasaan, Chanyeol melangkahi Baekhyun dengan muka paling _bitchy_ yang ia punyai. Chanyeol memang _munafuck_ , iya, makasih. Tapi jangan salahkan dia juga, karena begitulah bagaimana cara tubuhnya mengendalikan rasa malu. Ini sudah menyangkut refleks di alam bawah sadar, ya mau bagaimana lagi?

Menjelaskan pada Baekhyun kalau dia cuma salah paham? Ya maaf, rasanya itu tidak perlu.

Lagipula, katanya Baekhyun hanya menganggap semua kata yang ia lontarkan itu sebuah candaan, kan? Jadi, gunanya menjelaskan itu buat apa?

Belum lagi, status mereka cuma mantan. Chanyeol ragu dia berhak mengatur jalan pikiran Baekhyun atau tidak. Tidak ada hubungan khusus yang mengikat mereka. Itu artinya, tidak ada kewajiban untuk meluruskan segala hal yang terjadi pula. Tapi lebih dari itu, semua orang 'kan berhak memiliki kesimpulan dan pemikirannya sendiri. Masa Chanyeol mau memaksakan kehendak biar pikiran Baekhyun itu sama dengan pikirannya? Aduh, Komnas HAM gedungnya belum hancur, Pak. Jangan lah.

Tuh 'kan, Chanyeol itu serba salah. Masih mau mengira kalau ada di posisi Chanyeol itu enak?

Hft.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai lupa, 'kan, kalau mereka ini sedang _chatting_ -an.

 **(22.15) BBH:** ada tugas, sama Kyungsoo. Ke sana(?)

Chanyeol berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu menghela napas secara dramatis. Tubuhnya yang tinggi ia sandarkan tanpa tenaga pada dinding kamar yang dingin. Letih, lemah, lesu. Bukan karena anemia, tapi ini karena ia paham akan sesuatu.

Satu hal; kalau Baekhyun sedang main rahasia-rahasiaan macam ini, alasannya hanya ada dua; pertama, karena si mungil itu tidak percaya pada seseorang. Kedua, karena seseorang itu tidak penting buat Baekhyun.

"…"

Aduh serius, antara tidak diberi kepercayaan atau tidak dianggap penting, keduanya tidak ada yang mending.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi sambil menggeram tertahan. Wajahnya yang suntuk ia usap dengan kasar sambil kepalanya ia kulaikan di atas bantal. Pemuda itu berdecak, merasa kesal oleh hatinya yang tiba-tiba jadi buruk dan butuh penerangan.

Maka dari itu lah, dia menghubungi satu nomor tempat _curhat_ rahasianya. Selain Sehun dan Jongin yang tidak berotak, dia masih punya satu tempat yang kiranya masih punya secuil kewarasan. Walau kejutekan dan kegalakannya lebih mendominasi, sih.

Chanyeol menutup _wall chat_ -nya dengan Baekhyun lalu meng- _scroll_ sedemikian hingga. Ketika telah menemukan kontak yang tepat, dengan cepat jari-jari besarnya segera mengetik di atas layar ponsel. Dia mengecek sekali lagi, lalu menekan tombol _send_ pada ujung kanan bawah.

 **(22.25) PCY:** woy

Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar. Kawan rahasianya ini memang sedikit lama kalau masalah balas-membalas.

 **(22.30) DKS:** paan sat

 _Dafuq_ , belum apa-apa udah dibangsat-bangsatin. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan muka tanpa gairah.

 **(22.31) PCY:** baekhyun kenapa sih? Jutek bgt ke gue

Lima belas menit kemudian, si DKS ini baru menjawab.

 **(22.46) DKS:** kapan sih baekhyun ga jutek

 **(22.47) DKS:** lo jg bilang kn, anak DK kaya anjing semua. Kalo ga galak, ya jutek. Wajar.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Hampir saja membanting _iPhone_ -nya yang mahal jika tidak segera mengingat perjuangan keras yang ia lalui untuk mendapat benda persegi itu. Selama tiga tahun menyisihkan uang saku itu tidak segampang menepuk pantat Hyeona _seonbae_. Atau pantat Soojung. Atau dada Kak Yoona. _Walaupun tepos sih_. Atau mengintip rok Nana yang lumayan. Atau—SUDAH CUKUP! Kembali ke topik. Chanyeol mendesah kesal. Gini nih, resikonya curhat dengan DKS. Susah paham dengan apa yang ia maksudkan sebenarnya.

 **(22.47) PCY:** anjir bukan gitu mksd gue

 **(22.47) PCY:** dia kaya yang lagi pms. Gue lembutin malah tambah jutek

 **(22.47) PCY:** ah elah salah gue apalagi sih

Chanyeol memandangi layar ponselnya yang masih belum muncul tanda _**Read**_ , padahal sudah terkirim.

Chanyeol menunggu lagi, sambil menguap lima puluh kali. Ngantuk, men. Dia main PS sampai jam empat sore dan sekarang matanya terasa pedas dan rindu mimpi. DKS itu punya gaya membalas _chat_ macam siput. Lambat, menghayati. Tapi sekalinya membalas, nusuk gitu kata-katanya. Chanyeol juga sangat benci, bukan keahliannya untuk bersabar. Tapi, dia harus tetap bangun. **Cuma buat** tau **Baekhyun** kenapa.

Kurang serius apa sih perasaan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun itu?

Bahkan ketika matanya memerah karena mengantuk sekalipun, masih dibela-belain untuk tetap terjaga. Hanya untuk menunggu satu balasan yang sudah diprekdisikan tingkat kegalakannya seberapa. Hanya untuk tahu Baekhyun kenapa, Chanyeol rela menghadapi singa betina.

 _Baekhyunku sayangku cintaku, apa sih yang enggak buat kamu?_

HEUHEUHEU.

Chanyeol menyeringai setengah gila.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong kapan mau di- _read_ sih?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Read**_

Oh, baru saja. Hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Typing…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Typing…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DKS**

—

You have one new message!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(23.00) DKS:** tau

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol gila. Memang iya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia nunggu selama hampir dua jam, terus cuma dibales sekata doang, gini ya rasanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… _dafuq_."

Tulung, Chanyeol butuh pistol-pistolan.

—

—

Chanyeol bangun jam setengah tujuh pagi. Lalu berangkat sekolah jam setengah delapan pagi. Lalu sampai di kelas jam sembilan pagi. Terima kasih pada Guru Kang yang memberi hukuman keliling lapangan voli. Terima kasih pada DKS _tersayang_ yang baru memberitahu ke mana Baekhyun akan pergi jam tiga pagi.

 _Plekgaplekgapleeeeek_.

Si kingkong itu mengubur wajah gantengnya yang penuh keringat di dalam meja kelas. Napasnya sudah teratur, tapi _bangsat_ , tubuhnya masih kepanasan karena sinar matahari yang dengan genitnya menemani saat dia lari-lari di lapangan. Dia berdecak, merasa menyesal telah masuk sekolah hari ini. 'Kan dia bisa bolos ke warnet, kenapa harus ke sekolah sih? Kaya yang alim aja.

 _Yeah_ , kalau saja motornya tidak sedang berada di bengkel dan dia tidak harus _nebeng_ mobil mamanya, sudah dipastikan Chanyeol sudah bahagia main PES di rental PS sekarang ini.

Hhh.

 _Mood_ -nya jelek sekali. Ditambah Baekhyun tidak datang ke sekolah untuk digodai. Chanyeol mengerang. Oh benar, bicara tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya tahu jika si pendek itu tidak ada di sekolah karena dia sedang menjadi panitia LDK Dewan Kedisiplinan di Busan selama tiga hari. Si DKS yang bilang begitu. Setelah disogok pakai duit 50k sih. Entah jujur atau tidak. Semoga saja iya. Kalau enggak, ya awas aja. Pokoknya awas! Chanyeol bakal, _bakal_ …—hm,

Ah tapi intinya, Chanyeol galau sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, masalah _anu_ ya? Katanya mau ikut Baekhyun kemanapun dia pergi? Hm, niatnya sih gitu. Tapi _nggak_ jadi. Seriusan, bukan niat mau PHP. Tapi maaf, manusiawi. Namanya ngantuk itu memang tidak bisa ditahan-tahan. Chanyeol baru bisa tidur sekitar jam setengah empat pagi dan bangun jam setengah tujuh, sedangkan bus pemberangkatan melaju pukul enam. Mana sempat sih mengantar Baekhyun? Dirinya kalah cepat oleh sopir _carter-an_ , coy. Mau gimana lagi?

Mau ngejar kaya di film-film? Ya sorry, Chanyeol bukanlah superman. Chanyeol juga bisa nangis.

 _(The fuck, gue ngetik apa.)_

Tapi tenang, si DKS sudah berjanji akan jadi mata-matanya, kok. Jadi Chanyeol masih bisa memantau pergerakan Baekhyun, hehe.

Jadi Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu galau juga. Si DKS ini sudah berjanji akan melaporkan seluruh kegiatan Baekhyun sambil terus menyertakan foto sebagai lampiran. Lumayan lah, ya. Walaupun rasanya masih ada yang kurang sih kalau belum lihat wajah Baekhyun secara langsung. Kaya sayur tanpa micin aja. Udah pas, tapi belum enak.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Rindu, Dilan itu berat."

—

—

Jika Chanyeol sedang merengut seperti babi, maka Baekhyun sedang tersenyum lima jari.

Baekhyun mengambil napas banyak-banyak dengan hati yang begitu cerah. Udara perkebunan di Busan yang sejuk juga membuat dirinya semakin bahagia saja.

Alasannya? Ya tentu saja karena LDK.

Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan—satu pelatihan dimana yang menderita adalah peserta. Sedangkan panitia sih, tinggal duduk dan ketawa. Ini ajang balas dendam para senior. Tentu saja. Baekhyun menyeringai setan. Akhirnya dia bisa melampiaskan seluruh _uneg-uneg_ yang selama ini dia pendam ketika sedang mengisi materi pada jam ekstrakulikuler. Aduh, siapa sih yang tidak dendam kalau kita sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyampaikan informasi, tapi nyatanya pesertanya malah sibuk berbicara sendiri-sendiri? Baekhyun bersumpah akan membuat si brengsek-brengsek itu menyesali perbuatannya!

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA**.

Dan satu poin lagi; ini _event_ yang cukup besar. Dimana yang datang bukan cuma peserta dan panitia; masih ada alumni, guru pembimbing dan instruktur. Rata-rata masih muda dan baru masuk kuliah. _College!AU mamen_. Tahu sendiri 'kan aura anak kuliah di mata anak SMA? Dewasa. Tenang. Berwibawa. _Unch-able_. Idaman, bosque. Apalagi kalau mereka sudah pakai kemeja santai sebagai _outer_. Aduh, Baekhyun bisa pingsan karena terpana. Tapi bohong. Karena Baekhyun _nggak_ se-alay itu. Ah tapi intinya, ini saat yang tepat buat cuci mata secara gratis.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA**. **(2)**

 _Baek, ga mikirin Chanyeol?_

Halah persetanan. Baekhyun ke sini buat senang-senang, bukan buat banjir kenangan. Galauin mantannya nanti lagi saja. Baekhyun tidak mau meraung-raung macam yang otaknya kurang sesendok hanya karena ingat mantan. Lagipula, dia juga sedang kesal dengan si ganteng itu. Siapa suruh tidak menepati janji mau jemput? Padahal dia sudah menunggu lima belas menit dan hampir tertinggal bus keberangkatan. Jadi, untuk kali ini saja Baekhyun mau melupakan fakta bahwa ia pernah kenal sesosok kingkong jadi-jadian dengan inisial Park Chanyeol.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA** **. (3)**

"Baekhyun?"

Si pendek itu menoleh, kemudian matanya disapa oleh satu postur jangkung yang bagian kepalanya mempunyai wajah sebelas duabelas dengan Cameron Dallas. Ya walaupun bukan, sih.

Itu Choi Minho, instrukturnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung sambil membalas uluran tangan lelaki itu yang meminta bersalaman. "Eh, udah dateng ya, Kak?" Ujarnya sarat akan formalitas. Ditambah canggung tentu saja.

Minho tertawa jenaka dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun hampir mimisan di tempat. Karena demi Tuhan, Minho itu _hawt_ sekali. Ugh, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya? Keren iya. Ramah iya. Kaya iya. Perhatian iya. Alim iya. Ganteng? Ugh, jangan ditanya. Umurnya juga tidak terpaut begitu jauh dari Baekhyun. Masih dua puluh tahun dan sekarang sibuk menjadi mahasiswa Teknik Penerbangan di Universitas Y. Anak Resimen Mahasiswa juga. Bisa tegas, tapi kalau bercanda juga bisa sampai terjungkal ketawanya. Ah pokoknya, Minho itu _boyfriend material_ sekali.

Dan katanya, Minho itu punya rasa ke Baekhyun. _Crush_ gitu lah. Baru rumor sih, tapi sudah menyebar ke telinga seluruh anggota DK kelas sebelas. Semua tahu tentang rumor ini, termasuk Baekhyun. Si pendek itu hampir meledak karena bahagia saat mengetahui akan hal itu. Ya walaupun rasa malunya lebih mendominasi, sih. _Lo punya Chanyeol, Baek. Lo punya Chanyeol_. Bodo?amat. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun itu tidak munafik. Disukai oleh _hot seonbae_ macam Minho, siapa yang tidak jejeritan, sih? Kalau disuruh milih secara lahiriah juga, Baekhyun bakal pilih Minho.

Dan ah, Baekhyun sudah bilang 'kan kalau seumpama dia itu awalnya sudah setengah _move on_? Yah, harusnya sih sekarang sudah berhasil. Kalau saat itu insiden Chanyeol yang mendatanginya dan berbicara yang _gitu-gitu_ di kantin tidak terjadi, mungkin Baekhyun sekarang sudah _move on_ sepenuhnya. Karena, _fak_. Celah sebesar lubang hidung Taehyung, sepupunya, sudah di depan mata; Choi Minho sudah ada tepat di depannya. _Astaga!_ Kalau saja Baekhyun mau, mungkin Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati memacari Minho yag memang sudah sejak lama mengirim kode-kode. Tapi, ya gitu. Sialnya, Chanyeol selalu muncul di pikiran Baekhyun tiap kali dia hampir memikirkan niat untuk pindah ke lain hati. _Hft_. Tidak lucu juga kalau si pendek itu pacaran dengan Minho tapi hatinya masih buat Chanyeol.

Ah, _gaplek_ memang.

Kesempatan 'kan tidak datang dua kali.

Tapi, sekarang tidak ada Chanyeol. Tiga hari kedepan akan diisi oleh Baekhyun tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol. Pikiran Baekhyun akan penuh oleh tugas sekretaris, tugas panitia, dan mungkin—juga penuh oleh wajah Minho yang tampan sekali.

Mungkin, ini saatnya untuk benar-benar _move on_ dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah capek menghadapi Chanyeol yang menurutnya _eca-eco_ dan selalu main tarik ulur.

Si pendek itu tersenyum lebar menatap wajah Minho yang sedang tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan dirinya. _Astghfirullah, ganteng banget._ Yah, mungkin ini lah gambaran asli dari masa depan yang baru. Baekhyun tersenyum kalem. Hatinya melompat-lompat merasakan semangat yang membara. Mereka masih berpegangan tangan; sisa bersalaman tangan. Berdiri mirip sepasang kekasih di tengah tanah hijau perkebunan Busan yang sejuk pagi itu.

Dan tanpa disadari siapapun, satu bola mata dari awal telah mengawasi mereka. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar pemilik bola mata itu telah mengambil gambarnya beberapa kali.

—

—

 **(07.58) DKS:** _(photo attached)_

 **(07.59) DKS:** selamat ya, posisi lo kegeser:)

—

—

Itu di sore hari, ketika satu motor besar diparkiran begitu acuh di samping bus panitia. Baekhyun sedang tertawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Minho saat satu tangan besar menariknya; membuatnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan begitu mengejutkan.

Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke belakang. Dan saat itu lah dia rasa bola matanya hampir mencuat keluar. Wajahnya memucat, persis pacar yang ketahuan sedang selingkuh diam-diam.

Sosok jangkung, terbalut seragam sekolah yang berantakan telah menunggunya dengan tatapan tajam.

 _"Kak Chanyeol?"_

Baekhyun masih berusaha memroses apa yang terjadi saat dirinya dengan kuat ditarik oleh Chanyeol menjauh dari Minho yang menatapnya heran. Rasanya perih; baik di hati maupun tangan karena si jangkung itu mencengkeram lengannya dengan begitu kuat. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya terus diam sambil sesekali mengeratkan genggamannya yang memang sudah amat sangat kuat; membuat Baekhyun tambah meringis di belakang sana.

Kejadian ini, kok rasanya tidak asing, ya? Apalagi ketika daerah sepi juga dipilih sebagai tempat arena _duel_ mereka, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa ini pernah dialaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik, hampir membuat jantung Baekhyun copot saking kagetnya. Si mungil itu menelan berat-berat umpatannya saat tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam langsung menyerangnya. Baekhyun berdehem, menautkan jari-jarinya dibawah dada.

"Jadi gitu, kalo gak ada gue?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus terkejut. _Kumaha_? Baekhyun semakin pusing ketika menangkap mata Chanyeol yang seakan hampir terbakar saking merahnya.

"Nempel kaya lintah sama cowok lain, gitu ya?"

 _The fuck?!_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dalam sambil mulutnya mendesah tidak percaya. Dia sakit hati, iya. **Banget!** Rasanya dia ingin marah dan mendaratkan bogem matang pada pelipis lelaki itu karena ucapan Chanyeol itu sudah menyakiti harga dirinya.

Ah tapi ngomong-ngomong, kapan sih Chanyeol pernah nggak nyakitin hati dia?

Baekhyun sejujurnya lelah. Capek sama keadaan.

"Biadab. Gue pikir lo anak baik-baik. Ternyata lo di belakang gue malah lebih bejat dari siapapun."

Chanyeol terburu emosi sampai tidak sadar ucapannya itu telah membuat Baekhyun tambah marah sekaligus sakit hati. Dia terus saja mengoceh meluapkan rasa cemburunya tanpa sadar Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan sumbu emosinya.

Baekhyun diam, dan saat itulah Chanyeol baru sadar omonganya merupakan satu kesalahan besar. Si jangkung itu segera menutup mulutnya yang _goblok_ nya minta ampun. Chanyeol berkedip, berdehem, lalu hampir menyentuh rambut arang Baekhyun, sampai pada saat tangannya dengan kasar ditampik oleh si empunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah, si cantik itu begitu menyeramkan dengan ekspresi begitu.

 _Kok…keadaan jadi berbalik begini?_

"Kok Kak Chanyeol marah gitu?"

Chanyeol menunduk supaya bisa bertatap mata langsung dengan iris Baekhyun yang masih sinis. Tiba-tiba saja si kingkong itu merasa sedang berhadapan dengan algojo. Menakutkan, tapi cantik. Tapi bikin hatinya retak juga. Baekhyun yang manis tapi galak, kok bisa jadi galak sepenuhnya begini ke dia?

"Kak Chanyeol deket sama cewek lain aja aku biasa aja, loh."

 _Bohong banget_ , Chanyeol membatin. Dikira dia tidak tahu apa kalau Baekhyun sering curhat sampai mewek ke Kyungsoo atau Jongdae? Halaah. Dia diam saja, menanti kata-kata Baekhyun yang selanjutnya.

"Lagipula, memangnya kita ini punya hubungan apa sampai Kak Chanyeol marah begitu?"

Baekhyun melempar senyum mengejek pada wajah Chanyeol yang _blank_. Si imut itu segera berbalik, berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan segala keretakan hatinya.

.

.

"…"

Ya memang benar, karma itu ada.

.

—

 **End of Chapter**

—

 **.**

 **Behind the Bar:**

Ada yang baca chapter ini sampe kalimat ini ga sih? Karena jujur, yang part ini kok rasanya weirdo bgt-_- kalo ada mah ya syukur lah wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

Very late update yeops. Karena saya sendiri sangat susah nemuin mood buat ngelanjut. Rasanya garing bgt ew ew ew. Udah beberpa kali nulis, dapet hampir 700 words, abis itu hapus lagi. 700w, hapus lagi. Gitu terus lol. Bahkan bikin Drúcht itu lebih gampang daripada ini-_- terus lagi, saya kan iseng baca dari prolog sampai part 4 kmrn, kok rasanya gimanaa gitu ya? Saya nemuin banyak bgt yang harus di revisi. Da elah kaya skripsi aja wkwk. Tapi seriusan. Fic ini absurd, bukan dalam arti yang baik. Diksi saya aneh, iya nggak sih? Ini aja sebenernya saya masih mikir-mikir mau update. Tapi yoweslah, kaya saya ga aneh aja dari lahir:(((((

Btw jangan percaya masalah LDK itu pas hari H panitianya pada bahagia dan ketawa-ketawa. ITU. SATU. KEBOHONGAN. BESAR. Panitia itu lebih capek dan ngenes daripada peserta. Hari2 sebelumnya ngerancang jauh-jauh hari, survey sana-sini, terus nanti belum kalau tiba-tiba sekolah nggak nge-acc dana ataupun lokasi di proposal. Rombak lagi, mulai lagi dari awal. Terus masalah pemateri kalau seumpama malah gak bisa atau gimana, dimana lagi cari gantinya, dan aaaaaaaaah banyak lah pokoknya. Saya kasih tau, itu cuapeeeeek! Udah gitu, tar tengah malem waktu peserta tidur panitia masih punya acara dimarahin, diuprek-uprek sama alumni berkedok acara evaluasi. Belum lagi nanti abis penyerahan LPJ, seminggu setelahnha biasanya masih ada acara evaluasi antar panitia yang isinya nangis bombay. BAHAGIANYA ITU DIMANA?! Tapi berhubung buat mudahin saya bikin plot, ya saya bikin santay ajaya panitianya? Anggep aja ekspektasi wkwk.

Btw lagi, itu seriusan, parfum paris can-can itu enak bgt! saya pernah pake itu dan emang baunya manis, soft bgt. Kaya percampuran antara madu, vanila, sama floral gitu kalo kata saya mah. Ini sumpah ga bohong heuheuheu.

.

Last but not least, here you go! Dah lama bgt ya saya ga balesin review heuheuheu.

 **barampuu** sabar ya chan, lo disalah pahamin sama readers gue huhu **ByunMafia** Kalo mantan kamu itu saya, mau balikan gak? He he he **Ranfzhr** 00LINE IN DA HOUSE YOOOO! Wadoo alamat nanyain pr fisika ke kamu ini mah. Btw makasih loh dah di follow wp-nya. Padahal gada isi:) **yayahunnie** AYAAAAH:( yah yah yah maapkeun kalo ada pho:( **BaekHill** waaaa makasih sangad kak baekhil! Iyaaa ih cuma satu semester biar bisa naikinnya. Tapi lumayan lah, sayanya juga udah meningkat heuheuheu. Iya AAMIIN Ya Allah biar jadi anak farmasi yha:') **channiemolly** kekuatan reviewmu juga warbyasaaa **kim-jin-9047** wadoo kenapa harus tersinggung? Toh kamu bilangny sopan gitu hehe. Tapi boleh tau bagian yang ga penting itu dibagian mana? Biar bisa diperbaikin, hehe **chanbyun0506** dikira aing pelawak diketawain:(((( **girl404** gue yang tukang angkat perasaan bisa apa sih?:) **fujokuu** halah hoax ini mah:( ini fic absurd sekali perasaan. Jalan cerita kemana2 lol. Btw makasih loh yaaaa hwhwhw **asdfghjkyu** ati-ati nabrak di tikungan h3h3 **aerismol** a6 sasaran nanya pr matematika yha:) tau, coba dibilangin si gantengnya **chenma** sejujurnya aing juga baper kalo baca dilaan:( kangen juga, sama bi eem tapi, h3h3. Wadoo skinship mengundang syahwat bu, bahaya **baekfrappe** ah elah anak plosok ternyata punya sinyal buat ngirim review yha:) canda:) iya dek, makasih loh muach **hunniehan** biasa, namanya juga mantan. Kalo nggak mbaperin gitu namanya manten h3h3. Btw iya ya, muka aing emang kaya yang stress gitu. Baru sadar ㅠㅠ tapi bohong:) **ssuhosnet** kok saya greget mikir ini ya; EXO KEEP ON DANCEENG! **dindinxoxo94** udah kan ya?:( **kenlee1412** jangan, nanti lo jadi baperan:( Caya sama gue **channiemolly** lah saya baru sadar kamu review dua kali. Makasih makasih:'v btw a6 nih. Alamat tanya pr mate pm nih:) **Maureen Kim** dilan-jutkan reviewnya mau nggak?:( **OhSehun's Mom** kita beda 10 tahun? MAMAAAAA COME TO BABY! **ay** udah nih?:( **Yana Sehun** kamu mau nggak saya baperin kaya baekhyun? **parkobyunxo** nah tau kaaan sibuknya gimanaaaa? Mana sertijab masih nanti bulan september pula. Allahu Akbar ㅠㅠ **SaoryAth** waa salam kenal juga, ya! Welcome to the jungle! Bingung juga kenapa sudah suka, padahal ini absurnya kebangetan heheheh **nocbnolife** bikin 00squad ena kali y:))) **ani-kim30** mau sekarang apa besok? Hm hm hm? **ByunBi** lo gatau perasaan gue ya? Udah diduain sama ty, masih lo ga percayain. Hahh —pcy **shinerlight** hari baik yang duluuuu, sudah baik padakuuu HAHAHAHA tau gak lirik itu? **balbal137** kalo saya yang gituin kamu, baper nggak? **BianBaixian614** mau aku apa kamu yang jedotin pala baekhyun biar dia anemia?:( **Izahina86** ah bauuuu:( **luaalo** malem ini bukan sih?:(

.

Thanks a lot for your review,

Sincerely, _**sciencea**_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 6 :** Munafuck

—

 **[ C** hanyeol x **B** aekhyun x **S** chool-life x **R** omance-Comedy x **SMA** _feels_ **]**

—

 **.**

 **"Jangan dilihat, syahwat."**

—

Ada yang mengira kalau penderitaan Chanyeol itu cukup sampai tahap dicampakkan Baekhyun di belakang kebun sawi saja? **BHAHAHA** tentu saja tidak! _Sorry not sorry_ ya, karma memang diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan begitu jahatnya.

Malam itu, rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis dipangkuan mamanya saja. Minta ditenangkan, minta dikelonin, dan mungkin minta disusui. Dia butuh penyegaran. Dan susu sapi itu baik untuk kesehatan.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Seperti tidak punya gairah hidup, ia duduk dengan lesu di bangku penonton. Dari sana, si jangkung itu dapat melihat Baekhyun, yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung. Ceritanya sih, mantan terkasihnya itu sedang menjadi MC utama kegiatan pensi kecil-kecilan yang memang merupakan salah satu _run down_ acara LDK. Walupun hanya memakai seragam sekolah yang sudah lecek sana-sini serta almamater hitam khas SMA Haru, Baekhyun masih tetap tampak cantik dan memesona. Bahkan entah kenapa, malam ini malah terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Mungkin itu karena wajah yang memang sudah cantik dari sananya itu dipolesi _make up_ tipis dengan tema _nude_ yang membuatnya kelihatan _fresh_ dan _natural_. Anjir lah. Dia jadi mirip Ayu Ting Ting, hehe.

Bercanda.

Jangan emosi gitu dong bacanya.

Heuheuheu.

 _By the way_ , sebenarnya sih tidak ada masalah dengan tampilan Baekhyun, acara, maupun panggungnya. Toh ini acara selingan di antara banyak latihan fisik yang sebenarnya kalau mood Chanyeol sedang bagus, bisa dia nikmati juga. Gosip mengatakan, anak kelas sepuluh angkatan tahun ini itu semuanya kreatif. Jadi bisa dijamin lah kalau acara ini nantinya akan sangat bagus. Dan Baekhyun yang terlihat bahagia pun tanpa sadar sudah membuat hati Chanyeol jadi ikut menghangat. Lega rasanya bisa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar seperti itu lagi.

Satu-satunya masalah di sini adalah, si **sialan** , si **brengsek** , dan si **jelek** **Choi Minho** yang **benar-benar jelek** itu kini tengah menjadi teman Baekhyun sebagai MC tambahan.

Chanyeol mengumpat.

Minho yang memakai setelan semi formal dan Baekhyun yang punya aura macam trio _—coret—_ macan betina tapi tetap imut itu tanpa bisa dipungkiri, memang tampak serasi bersanding satu sama lain. Rambut Minho yang di _gelled-up_ , berbanding terbalik dengan rambut Baekhyun yang dibiarkan jatuh membentuk poni malah seakan-akan menunjukkan kalau mereka itu saling melengkapi. _Anjir_ , Chanyeol makin lemas saja. Ya apalah, dia _mah_ cuma busa kocokan rinso kalau dibandingkan dengan Minho.

 _Bangsat, kenapa dia jadi rendah diri begini?_

Chanyeol 'kan tidak kalah _cool_ dari si kodok itu. Kalau Minho punya _ferarri_ , hellaw, Chanyeol bahkan punya jet pribadi. Chanyeol juga tidak kalah _famous_ -nya kok dari Minho. Silahkan dibuka akun _**real_pcy**_ , dan silahkan cek saja sendiri berapa banyak orang yang mem- _follow_ akun instagramnya tersebut. 11k! Yang nge- _dm_ juga hampir ribuan. Sungguh luar biasa 'kan untuk ukuran anak SMA? Belum lagi perkumpulan _**Chanyeol Holic**_ yang sudah terbentuk dari saat dia SD sampai sekarang pun masih hidup dan anggotanya semakin banyak saja. Kurang _hits_ apa lagi dia itu?

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak berhasil dia kalahkan dari Choi Minho hanyalah perhatian Baekhyun.

Cuma hal sepele, tapi yang pasti harganya lebih mahal dari satu rak _vodka_ yang ditawarkan Jaeho padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Tapi, _nggak_ papa.

Chanyeol ikhlas. Karena ia yakin cepat atau lambat, perhatian Baekhyun bakal kembali lagi padanya. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau sekarang Baekhyun lebih _prefer_ ke Minho. Besok juga kembali ke dia lagi. Tidak apa-apa, serius. Chanyeol tidak akan menangi—

"Wah Instrutur Choi dan Senior Byun tampak serasi, ya? Bagaimana kalau kalian duet saja?"

—okay, Chanyeol mau nangis aja.

Rasanya seperti habis jatuh, lalu tertimpa tangga. Terus masih ada acara tergencet sama yang naik tangga segala. Hancur. _Remuk bakule pecel_. _Rest in peace_ lah untuk hati Chanyeol.

Apalagi saat Baekhyun malah tersenyum malu-malu. Dan dia tidak sekalipun ada usaha untuk memberontak ketika dituntun untuk duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Minho yang kini sudah memegang gitar.

 **FUUUUUK!**

Chanyeol yakin jika si jelek Choi itu sengaja memilih gitar karena si licik itu tahu, Baekhyun memang bisa langsung luluh hanya dengan petikan senar. _Gitar itu ajaib, dan yang bisa main gitar itu semuanya ganteng_ —begitu kata Baekhyun dulunya. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengumpat, karena hal ini malah mengingatkannya di satu malam dimana dia dan Baekhyun duduk di atas atap, bernyanyi bersama sambil menikmati bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

Eanjer, _flashback_ mulu dia _euy_.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, sembari Chanyeol mulai menggali-gali ingatan, nun jauh di sana, Minho sudah mulai memetik senarnya pakai jari. Baekhyun sendiri pun sudah mulai siap-siap ambil suara.

Setelah _intro_ gitarnya selesai, Baekhyun mengawali lagu sambil tersenyum simpul. Seluruh penonton menjadi rusuh sambil siul-siul pakai bibir.

 _Got you on my my fingertips_

 _Got you on my my fingertips_

Chanyeol cuma bisa menganga sambil melebarkan biji matanya yang memang sudah selebar lapangan. Si jangkung itu merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di depannya.

Dan pada saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan _sangat sangat sangaaaaaat_ imut pada barisan para penonton, Chanyeol benar-benar—

 _Got you on my hips, got you on my lips_

 _Got you on my on my fingertips_

 _Oh oh na na na na Hey!_

 **CUWK!**

Produce 1O1 - Fingertips, _men_! Yang _dance_ -nya main pantat itu, loh! _Astaghfirullahal adzim_. Ya walaupun ini versi akustiknya sih, jadi tidak ada acara menari-nari segala. Tapi, ya tetap saja. Fakta bahwa Baekhyun menyanyi lagu segenit itu sambil berduet dengan Minho sungguh menganggu pikiran Chanyeol. Dan sialan pula bagi Baekhyun yang sengaja memakai _pitch_ perempuan begitu.

 _Anjayanjayanjaaaaaay_.

DASAR KEGATELAN LO, BAEK!

Chanyeol ingin teriak, tapi dalam hati saja. Takut Baekhyun malah makin marah padanya.

 _You want my love_

Baekhyun lanjut bernyanyi sambil tersenyum malu-malu menatap Minho. Aslinya Chanyeol mau marah, tapi kok rasanya _nggak_ pantes, ya? Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, memangnya dia itu siapanya Baekhyun pakai acara marah segala? Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol pun cuma bisa pasrah sambil menundukkan kepala.

Jujur saja, entah bagaimana caranya pun Chanyeol tidak paham—tapi sepertinya, Baekhyun sengaja menyanyikan lagu itu untuk melempar sindiran keras ke arahnya. Seolah-olah, Baekhyun itu ingin menunjukkan padanya kalau dia itu bisa juga membuka hati buat laki-laki lain.

Chanyeol merasa terhina. Pasalnya, belum ada yang berani memperlakukannya serendah ini. Rasanya kaya dibuang, coy. Sakit. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, _wong_ dia sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia menatap nanar sepatu _adidas ori_ seharga satu setengah jutanya yang kotor terkena lumpur.

"Ma, Chanyeol mau pulang aja,"

.

.

Sementara Chanyeol sedang _galau_ di kursi penonton, tanpa disadari siapapun, Baekhyun nyatanya tengah menyeringai setan sambil terus bernyanyi.

 _Can you feel me?_

 _ **I got you.**_

—

—

Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, dan kegiatan pensi baru saja berakhir. Setelah memerintahkan seluruh peserta untuk segera pergi ke ruang transit untuk tidur, para panitia segera bergerak cepat untuk membereskan panggung serta properti pendukung yang sebelumnya sudah mereka buat susah-susah.

Kyungsoo sedang melepas balon warna-warni saat Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan wajah yang kelewat cerah.

Karena memang dasar mulutnya yang mirip cabai rawit, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melemparkan satu sindiran yang menurutnya cukup halus. Si belo itu berdehem. Sambil membereskan properti yang belum sempat terlepas, dia segera melancarkan serangan pertama.

"Cie, yang bahagia."

Baekhyun menoleh, dan Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah datar saat melihat ekspresi sang sahabat yang kini benar-benar mirip matahari di kartun _Teletubbies_.

Baekhyun memegang erat kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jelas, lah! Tebak siapa yang baru saja duet dengan Instruktur Choi?! Aku, Kyung, aku?! Astagaaa!" Pekik Baekhyun kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

Kyungsoo cuma diam sambil menghela napas, terlalu malas untuk memberi respons.

 _Ya mau dikasih respon apa kalau yang dia dapat itu cuma tanggapan munafik?_

Untuk yang baru mengenal Baekhyun beberapa hari, mungkin tidak akan melihat ada yang aneh pada sikapnya. Tapi untuk Kyungsoo yang sudah berteman selama hampir enam belas tahun dengannya, satu kejanggalan yang ada di diri Baekhyun itu benar-benar mudah terlihat oleh matanya.

Dan dia tahu, bukan alasan itu lah yang membuat Baekhyun se- _hebring_ ini.

Kyungsoo mendesah setengah putus asa sambil melepas huruf alfabet yang masih tertempel.

"Jangan keterlaluan, Baek. Nanti kau sendiri yang menyesal." Katanya datar.

Tawa Baekhyun terhenti. Si pendek itu diam, lalu mulai fokus pada wajah Kyungsoo yang memang sejak dulu jutek begitu. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada, hampir mengelak.

Tapi bangsatnya, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menyerobot ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau ini tentang Chanyeol- **mu** , ya," si setan kecil itu menyeringai. "Aku hanya bilang, jangan keterlaluan."

.

 _Satu, dua, tig—_

.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG BERPIKIR TENTANG SI KINGKONG JELEK ITU, HAH?!"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris, membuat beberapa panitia lain mengumpat karena gendang telinga mereka rasanya hampir mati rasa. Gila saja, tiga oktaf, _men_.

Setelah membanting properti yang tadinya sudah berhasil dia kumpulkan, Baekhyun segera berbalik menjauhi lokasi pensi dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan.

Persis anak babi.

Sementara Kyungsoo, ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala macam ibu rumah tangga yang sedang menyaksikan anak perempuannya tengah menjalani masa PMS.

"Dasar _munafuck_."

—

—

Terserah saja kalau mau bilang Baekhyun itu sensian, kekanakan, maupun terlalu gampangan. Seriusan, terserah!

 _Yang penting, jangan bilang kalau dia dan Taeyeon itu benar-benar balikan. Tolong dijaga delusinya, tq._

Baekhyun berdecak sambil mengurek-urek tanah yang terasa basah di tangannya. Setelah acara kabur dari Kyungsoo yang beberapa waktu lalu ia lakukan, kini dirinya tengah berada di samping ruang panitia. Entah melakukan apa.

Gabut tingkat _infinity_.

Mau balik buat membantu panitia yang lain, tapi kok gengsi. Masa sudah kabur, balik lagi? Ya tidak lucu.

Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di antara lipatan lutut dan sikunya. Sedikit merinding, Baekhyun bergerak mengeratkan almamater DK yang berfungsi sebagai satu-satunya pelapis tambahan bagi tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

Ah, kalau dulu mah, Chanyeol bakal selalu meminjamkan jaket basketnya yang kebesaran pada saat seperti ini. Sambil sok-sok romantis, si jangkung itu juga biasanya akan merangkul pundaknya dengan _gentle_. Tubuh Chanyeol itu keras, besar dan mendominasi. Ah, pasti hangat sekali ya kalau ada dipelukanny—

Tunggu, kenapa jadi Chanyeol lagi, sih?

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan sedikit keras, ia menampar pipinya sendiri untuk segera sadar.

Baru saja beberapa jam lalu dia berhasil melupakan, masa sekarang ingat lagi? Ya kalau gitu, kapan bisa move on?

Ah, pokoknya tidak boleh! Tidak boleh memikirkan Chanyeol!

'Kan lebih baik memikirkan kekekesalannya terhadap Kyungsoo beberapa jam lalu. Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia cuma tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran lelaki yang mengaku punya IQ 160 tersebut. _Apanya yang menyesal, sih?_ Apanya yang harus disesali dari berduet dengan _hot seonbae_ macam Choi Minho?

"Sendirian saja?"

Baekhyun mendongak, dan menemukan si objek yang baru saja dia bicarakan. Si pendek itu cuma tersenyum canggung sambil menggeser letak duduknya untuk memberi celah agar Minho bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

Minho menghempaskan pantatnya, ikut duduk sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. Baekhyun baru sadar jika ia ternyata masih membawa gitar yang beberapa jam lalu mereka gunakan untuk _manggung_. Dan si ganteng itu tiba-tiba saja memainkan beberapa nada dasar secara _random_.

Baekhyun jadi keringat dingin. Sambil meremas ujung almamaternya, si pendek itu segera mencari objek pengalih perhatian lain selagi dia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menjerit histeris. _Sumpah, auranya mas Minho itu loh, bikin gaququ gananaaaaa_.

"Baekhyun,"

Ada yang punya obat sesak napas? Baekhyun butuh tiga kardus.

"Y—ya?"

Baekhyun butuh oksigen. Baekhyun butuh udara. Baekhyun butuh topeng. Baekhyun butuh Chanyeo—

Tunggu,…apa?

"Masih pacaran sama Chanyeol, ya?"

Minho tiba-tiba saja menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun mendadak beku. Dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan akhirnya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sudah tidak," jawabnya pelan.

Minho tertawa kecil dengan wajah puas. "Kalau begitu, berarti kesempatan terbuka lebar dong, ya?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terdiam. Si pendek itu hanya tertawa canggung sambil mengusap tengkuk.

 _Dia harus jawab apa?_

—

—

Chanyeol meneguk sekaleng _Sprite_ yang memang dibawanya dari Seoul tadi siang. Si jangkung itu sedang duduk di atas jok motor besarnya sambil meratapi nasib. Posisinya yang sedang duduk mengangkang macam pengunjung warung memang mirip seperti preman, tapi hatinya sekarang bahkan lebih rapuh daripada helokiti.

Masih sakit, _bor_ .

Ya gimana sih, ibarat kita udah usaha buat jaga perasaan orang lain, _walaupun tidak ketara sih_ , tapi yang dijagain malah seenak pantat deketin cowok lain. Bahkan Chanyeol yakin kalau nenek-nenek sekalipun akan sakit hati kalau digituin.

Kalau boleh bicara dari hati ke hati, Chanyeol sebenarnya juga kaget mendapati dirinya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Si jangkung itu benar-benar tidak menyangka ia bakal begitu sinting hanya karena seorang mantan yang bahkan tidak memenuhi kriterianya.

Baekhyun itu tidak manis, tidak seksi, apalagi baik hati. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, dari deretan mantannya yang sepanjang kereta, cuma Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Entahlah, Chanyeol sudah dijampi-jampi atau bagaimana juga ia tidak begitu paham. Intinya, Chanyeol bisa begitu terobsesi pada si pendek itu. Bahkan, Baekhyun merupakan mantan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Chanyeol hampir memohon-mohon untuk balikan pada saat hari di mana mereka putus.

Yah, walaupun seperti biasa, itu tidak pernah terlaksana. Walaupun hatinya benar-benar ingin melakuka hal itu, tapi egonya selalu menang.

Chanyeol menggeram sambil meremas kaleng sodanya sampai tidak berbentuk. Lama-lama dia bisa botak kalau terus menerus mengalami perang batin begini.

.

.

 **DKS**

—

You have one new message!

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika notifikasi itu masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dengan sedikit malas, dia menggambar pola _lock screen_ di atas layar, lalu membuka chat yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

.

.

 **(23.34) DKS :** jalan lo masih panjang buat dapetin baekhyun. Kalo lo mau nyerah, sekarang aja. Daripada nanti-nanti pas lo hampir ada di garis finish, baru kibarin bendera putih. Tapi gue harap lo bukan banci yang bakal berhenti gitu aja.

.

.

Chanyeol cuma bisa menghela napas. Tai lah, dia jadi pusing begini.

Pada akhirnya, dia cuma bisa mengirim satu pesan yang kiranya netral-netral saja.

.

.

 **(23.36) PCY :** just make sure he's fine, su.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol habiskan dengan tiga kaleng _Sprite_ beserta pikirannya yang berkecamuk macam badai matahari.

Dan juga,…perut yang berkeruyuk.

.

.

 **(23.39) PCY :** su, mintain makanan dari ruang konsum dong. Sama minum. Kalo ada buah juga sekalian bawain. Tq.

—

—

Jam empat pagi.

Baekhyun baru saja memutuskan untuk tidur jam tiga tadi dan sekarang, ia harus bangun demi mempersiapkan kegiatan _hiking_ yang memang akan dimulai jam setengah lima. Serius, tidur singkat begitu bukannya membuat tubuh bugar, malah membuat kepalanya hampir pecah saking peningnya.

Baekhyun ingin pulang saja.

Tapi namanya panitia, ya panitia. Tanggung jawab itu harus selalu diletakkan di atas bahu. Mau tidak mau, ya harus mau.

Sambil melakukan _stretching_ kecil-kecilan, si pendek itu mulai berjalan dengan malas menuju lokasi kegiatan di lapangan kecil yang masih termasuk ke dalam kapling. Sedikit jauh sih, soalnya ada di dekat puncak bukit.

Dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk, Baekhyun memijak tanah perkebunan yang masih basah terkena embun pagi. Saking ngantuknya, si pendek itu hampir saja _kejlungup_ setiap kali ada batu maupun akar jalar yang besar di depannya.

Dan ketika Baekhyun hampir _terjlungup_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia mendengar satu suara yang terdengar familiar berasal dari tenda senior.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh, dan ia dapat menjumpai Minho yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Sepertinya si jangkung itu juga baru saja bangun tidur. Masalahnya rambut sang instruktur yang biasanya rapi dan disugar ke atas itu sekarang tampak berantakan dan tidak beraturan. Persis bulu babi.

Baekhyun tersenyum seadanya sambil melambaikan tangan sebagai respons. Matanya bahkan baru setengah saja yang terbuka. Beleknya masih menempel. Dan dia masih menguap lima belas kali.

Entah karena masih di alam bawah sadarnya atau bagaimana, tapi Baekhyun rasa instrukurnya tersebut pagi ini tampak seperti pangeran di cerita Cinderella. Tinggi, tampan, baik hati. _UGH_. Baekhyun menyeringai setengah sinting. Minho itu ternyata ganteng sekali, ya?

Chanyeol _mah_ kalah. **JAUH**.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari semua itu sekarang. Ah, _goblok_ sekali dia.

Dan, kembali lagi pada nikmat Tuhan yang baru saja terlimpahkan. Memang benar ya, orang yang bangun pagi itu rejekinya memang lebih banyak. Rasanya, Baekhyun baru saja tertimpa durian bangkok. Ini masih pagi, dan ia sudah disambut dengan pemandangan seindah ini.

Baekhyun hampir meledak saking girangnya.

Eh tapi…kok tiba-tiba jadi gelap?

.

.

"Jangan dilihat, syahwat."

Baekhyun tertegun. Suara berat itu—oh, ya Tuhan, ia baru sadar kalau matanya kini tengah ditutupi oleh satu telapak tangan yang besar dan lebar.

Baekhyun hampir lupa kalau di setiap cerita dongeng, pasti akan selalu ada satu penyihir jahat yang akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Dalam kasus ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol?

 _Xianjir_.

Dengan emosi yang tersulut, Baekhyun dengan cepat-cepat menyingkirkan telapak tangan itu. Saking emosinya, rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerang jadi hilang.

"Apa sih?!" Protesnya. "Ikut campur sekali,"

Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan acuh. Menatap Baekhyun dengan datar, lalu mengangkat bahunya sambil berlalu.

"Anak zaman sekarang, kalau dibilangin malah ngebantah. Nanti pas udah _dungdung_ aja, baru bingung."

Seperti ayah yang sedang menasehati anak perempuannya, Chanyeol berucap. Lalu pergi dengan seenak pantat.

Baekhyun?

Tolong, jangan ditany—

"DASAR SINTING!"

Maklum, lagi PMS.

—

—

Baekhyun merengut layaknya babi.

Badak.

Anjing.

Kambing.

Sapi.

 _Anj_ , malah jadi peternakan.

 _Tai._

"AAAAAARGH!"

Baekhyun menjerit frustasi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia memandang ganas sosok jangkung Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tanpa dosa.

"Ssst, jangan teriak-teriak," Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Baekhyun. Berlagak macam guru tata krama yang sok terhomat dan beradab. "Tidak sopan,"

Baekhyun menganga dramatis. Dengan cepat, ia menyingkirkan jari besar yang terasa asin tersebut. _Eh anjir, si sialan ini sebenarnya habis ngapain?_

Si pendek itu melipat tangan sambil matanya disipit-sipitkan. Setelah mengontrol emosi, ia baru berucap.

"Biar ku tanya, ya," ambil napas, buang. Baekhyun tersenyum setengah hati. "Sebenarnya yang lebih tidak sopan itu aku yang berteriak, atau **KAU YANG TIBA-TIBA MASUK KE DALAM SELIMUTKU?!** "

Oh, _ehm_. Maaf, lupa dijelaskan situasinya, ehe.

Singkat saja, Baekhyun kini sedang berada di dalam tenda kesehatan karena sebelum itu, tubuhnya hampir membeku sehabis menyiapkan arena _hiking_. Jadi dia minta tolong saja pada anak PMR supaya dipinjamkan kasur serta selimut seadanya. Awalnya, si pendek itu menggulung diri macam kepompong dengan tenang dan damai. Lalu tiga menit kemudian, si jelek Chanyeol datang dan dengan seenak pantat melakukan hal tidak senonoh itu padanya. Terimakasih.

"Aku hanya butuh kehangatan, Baek. Kenapa pelit sekali, sih? 'Kan selimutnya besar!"

 _The fuck?!_

Katakan pada Baekhyun, sejarah mana yang menyebutkan kalau selimut bayi itu lebar dan cukup untuk menyelimuti dua orang dewasa?

Baekhyun memutar mata, terlalu malas untuk menanggapi. Dan dia hampir saja berhasil kabur saat tangannya dicengkeram halus oleh Chanyeol. Si pendek itu menoleh, hampir memberontak. Tapi dia segera sadar kalau hal itu bukannya akan melepaskan, tapi malah membuat pergelangannya sakit saja.

Jadi, Baekhyun cuma bisa diam sambil mendesah malas.

 _Ehm_ , begini ya kawan-kawan. Baekhyun benar-benar masih marah karena kata-kata si jangkung di kebun sawi kemarin masih membekas di hati. Sejujurnya Baekhyun masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dulu. Karena yaaa—begitulah, bayangkan saja sendiri bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Sedang menghindariku, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cuma bisa tertawa mengejek.

 _Baru sadar mas, kalau saya ngehindar?_

"Tidak, kok."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar lawan bicaranya mendesah berat.

"Dengar,"

Baekhyun diam saja saat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka sekarang berhadapan.

"Terserah kalau kamu mau ngehindar terus dari aku atau gimana, _terserah_. Tapi kalau kamu pikir yang semalam itu membuatku mundur, ya maaf saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku gak akan berhenti berjuang sampai—"

Tunggu tunggu, kok Baekhyun jadi kebelet ketawa?

"—oh, berjuang ya?" Selanya sinis.

"Okay—ya, baiklah. Mungkin tidak, _belum_. Tapi kalau kamu kasih aku kesempatan, aku dengan senang hati bakal buktiin kalau aku gak main-main sama kamu."

Baekhyun menghela napas jengah. Jangan harap dia bisa luluh. Sudah ratusan kali dia diberi pernyataan seperti ini dari Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya apa? Rasio perbandingan antara dapat dipercaya atau tidaknya ucapan si jangkung itu sekitar 50 banding 50.

Otak Baekhyun dengan keras meneriakkan kata _bullshit._

"Terserah saja!"

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, Baekhyun segera kabur dari dalam tenda. Takut-takut Chanyeol bisa membaca jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Baekhyun sempat menoleh ke belakang. Dan sial, Chanyeol sedang membuntutinya.

—

—

Kyungsoo berkedip lambat-lambat sambil menatap dua tubuh dengan perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok sedang melakukan adegan kejar-kejaran di dekat tenda kesehatan. Baru saja dia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah buang hajat, tapi anehnya, sekarang si mata besar itu merasa mual dan sakit perut kembali.

"Baekhyun sayang, pelan sedikit jalannya! Kakiku capek!"

"Makanya berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Oh ayolah, mana bisa aku jauh-jauh dari calon istriku?"

"Dasar sinting!"

"Baekhyunnie~"

"HYAAA JANGAN PELUK-PELUK, DASAR MESUM!"

"Mesumnya sama kamu doang kok, hehe."

"LEPAS ATAU KU GIGIT?!"

"Gigit saj—ARGH! KENAPA DIGIGIT?"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK, KUPINGKU SAKIT!"

"SITU JUGA TERIAK, **GOBLOK**!"

"OH, GITU? OKE! SEKARANG BIARKAN BAEKHYUN YANG **GOBLOK** INI PERGI. MINGGIR!"

"H—hey, bukan begitu maksudnya. Tunggu dulu,…BAEK! JANGAN LARI, NANTI ANAK KITA KEGUGURAN!"

"DASAR GILA!"

Pintu kamar mandi kembali menutup. Keran dinyalakan keras-keras, dan Kyungsoo sibuk muntah di dalamnya.

 **.**

—

 **End of Chapter**

—

 **.**

 **Javanesse Dictionary:**

 **[ 1 ]** _ **Remuk bakule pecel:**_ suatu ungkapan yang biasa digunakan untuk memisalkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat hancur atau merugikan **.**

 **[ 2 ]** _ **Kejlungup:**_ jatuh ke depan.

 **.**

 **Behind the Bar:**

Da real story is just begin BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahah…hah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Side Story;** ORIONID

—

 **[ C** hanyeol x **B** aekhyun x **S** chool-life x **R** omance-Comedy x **SMA** _feels_ **]**

—

 **.**

 _Ini cuma side story pas mereka bahkan belum saling kenal. Dibaca y syukur, kalau enggak juga gak ngaruh apa-apa:)_

—

Kisah ini dimulai Sabtu sore, ketika Chanyeol sedang telentang malas-malasan di atas karpet di rumah Jongin. Lebih tepatnya, pada saat si kingkong itu sedang mengadakan konser dadakan sambil _genjreng-genjreng_ gitar kesayangannya asal-asalan.

Modal dia nyanyi cuma satu; mau nadanya _fales_ atau tidak, yang penting bunyi dulu. Begitu kata guru musiknya dulu.

Dan dengan kemauan kuat, alis mengerut yang katanya biar terlihat serius, lubang hidung membesar, serta ekspresi tahan kentut yang mengesankan— _fixed_. Mantap qolbu. Penjiwaan Chanyeol memang sudah mantap sekali.

 _Sayang, opo kowe krungu jerite atiku_

 _Mengharap engkau kembaliiii~_

Apa lihat-lihat? Memangnya Chanyeol yang orang Korea tapi sudah bergabung ke _fanclub_ nomor satunya Via Vallen ini tidak boleh menyanyikan lagu idolanya sendiri? Terus apa kabar sama kalian yang orang Indonesia tapi nyanyi _oppa- oppa sarangeyo_? HAH!

Hng—dan ngomong-ngomong, pintu kamar baru saja dibuka oleh Jongin yang datang sambil membawa senampan es sirup dan beberapa camilan dari lantai bawah. Dan ketika dia mendengar nyanyian kawannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan juga merupakan lagu kesayangannya, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bergoyang; menggerakkan pantatnya ke sana ke mari macam biduan Pantura.

"… _mbiyen tak tandur pari, tukule Pak Basuki_!"

Chanyeol menggila.

" _Buka sithik_ **JOS**!"

Jongin apalagi.

Dan tiga puluh menit ke depan, mereka habiskan hanya untuk bernyanyi sambil kadang-kadang melakukan beberapa tari pinggul yang benar-benar terlihat _goblog_ untuk ukuran orang normal.

Ya siapa sih laki-laki di dunia ini yang mau goyang gergaji sambil pantatnya _nyledit-nyledit_ begitu? Ditambah dengan bandana dari bokser, serta kacamata dari BH sebagai _outfit_ plus plus mereka. _Duh, jangan tanya BHnya dapat dari mana, biar Jongin saja yang menjelaskan lain kali_. Dan hal yang lebih _goblog_ nya lagi, mereka yang sama-sama mengaku jantan itu, sekarang sedang duel goyang trio macan, tidak mau mengalah untuk mendapatkan posisi terseksi.

Satu kesimpulan saja, semua orang itu memang punya kekurangan.

Sebagai contoh, Park Chanyeol yang katanya paling ganteng seantero Korea, serta Kim Jongin yang katanya paling _cool_ seantero dunia—otak mereka ternyata hanya sepertiga dari orang waras pada umumnya.

 _See?_ Tuhan itu adil.

—

Park Chanyeol.

Kalau dipikir- pikir, dia tidak terlalu _nggilani_ , sih. Malah sebaliknya, Chanyeol itu sebenarnya mirip karakter-karakte _manhwa_ genre psikopat—coret— _romance_ yang tentu saja hampir mendekati sempurna. _Boyfriend material,_ kalau kata anak muda jaman sekarang, mah.

Ya gimana _enggak_?

Ganteng, tinggi, putih, _famous_ , dan yang paling penting dari semuanya —dia punya banyak uang. Anak walikota, sih. Nilai akademiknya juga tidak terlalu jelek, kok. Lumayan lah, paling tidak dia masih masuk 20 besar di kelas, hehe.

Dan jangan lupakan juga tentang kendaraannya ke sekolah. Kadang pakai _ninja_ , kadang kalau sedang nekat ya pakai _Pajero Sport_. Diparkirkan di luar sekolah. Selain untuk menghindari hukuman Goo _ssaem_ , ya sekalian _tptp_ sama _ciwi-ciwi_ sekolah tetangga.

Keren, ya?

Iya, kalau belum kenal.

Karena sesungguhnya, Tuhan itu maha adil. Dibalik segudang kelebihannya, Chanyeol tetaplah manusia biasa yang berlumur dosa.

Chanyeol itu aslinya bokep, _goblog_ , kadang juga main rokok kalau sedang tertekan. Iya, dia memang rusak. Tapi tidak sampai ke narkoba. Gila saja.

Dan satu hal lagi,…

…dia _**jomblo**_.

 **BHAHAHAHAHA**

Ya walaupun, sebenarnya memang dari dianya sendiri, sih yang memutuskan untuk men _jomblo_. Soalnya—bagaimana, ya? Chanyeol waktu itu sedang dihadapkan dengan pacar yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Cemburuan pula. Dan isi mulutnya itu _bonbin_ semua. Dari kambing sampai tireks sekalipun, semua ada.

Namanya Lee Hani, dan—iya, mantannya itu memang ganas. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol jadi takut sendiri kalau dirinya sedang ingin tebar pesona ke yang _bening-bening_. Padahal biasanya mah, Chanyeol itu sering _ngecengin_ yang lain kalau sedang _free_. Rangkul sana sini sudah terlalu biasa. Tapi semenjak pacaran sama si gorila PMS itu, _duh_. Jangankan nggodain, buat lirik yang lain saja kadang dia takut kalau tiba-tiba saja matanya dicolok pakai garpu.

Intinya, pacaran sama Hani itu nerakanya dunia. Chanyeol juga kadang heran bagaimana bisa dia pacaran dengan perempuan seperti itu. Jadi, mending putus aja.

Dan Chanyeol pun mulai men _jomblo_. Sekarang sudah tiga hari, tapi rasanya macam tiga abad. Maklum lah, dia biasa _taken_.

Dan kedatangannya ke rumah Jongin kali ini tujuannya ya cuma satu; cari referensi cewek baru. Tahu sendiri lah, Jongin itu matanya jelalatan. Hampir semua cewek dia kenal. Dari yang mirip sama Yoona SNSD sampai Bibi Gong penjaga kantin, semuanya ada.

Jadi— _ya gitu_. Mereka sekarang terdampar di kamar Jongin dengan ratusan foto ukura tersebar di sekitar mereka. Chanyeol sedang mengamati wajah-wajah calon _kecengannya_ dengan seksama, sementara Jongin sedang _chatting_ dengan _entah gebetannya yang mana lagi_ sambil cekikikan tidak jelas di tepi kasur.

Seharusnya ditambah Sehun, baru _squad_ mereka lengkap. Tapi berhubung si albino itu sedang jalan menemani _adik jadi-jadiannya_ , jadi sedikit telat. Mungkin jam 10 nanti baru datang.

Ya atau, sekarang juga boleh.

Sok-sokan jadi agen CIA, tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang dengan pakaian serba hitam. Si jangkung itu berdiri di tengah kusen pintu, niat berlagak macam agen polisi—yang sayangnya malah terlihat seperti kingkong lepas dengan topi pantai serta pistol-pistolan warna hijau muda yang dia pegang macam memegang _bazooka_.

Dia ini sebenarnya baru saja pulang kencan, apa kabur dari jadwal periksa kejiwaan?

Chanyeol hanya menatap jijik dari tempat dia duduk ketika Sehun perlahan mendekat ke arahnya dengan gaya _cat walking_ yang sungguh meng _gumoh_ kan.

Tuhan. Itu. Adil.

Chanyeol cuma membatin.

Dan ketika Sehun sudah berhasil duduk di depannya _(yang membuat jejeran foto calon pacarnya hancur berantakan)_ , si idiot itu dengan pelan berbisik di lubang telinganya.

" _Aing dapet referensi gebetan baru buat situ,_ "

—

Namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Dia itu sepupu _kecengannya_ Sehun, yang ternyata bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Wajar jika belum kenal, masalahnya anak itu masih kelas satu. Katanya sih cantik, manis, baik juga. Tingginya imut, _peluk-able_ banget buat orang setinggi Chanyeol. Katanya pinter, tapi kadang rada _bego_ juga.

Dan dia ini laki-laki.

Awalnya, Chanyeol ingin sekali mencekik Sehun sampai _modar_ ketika dia bilang begitu. Tapi tidak jadi saat dia mengingat dosanya yang sudah menumpuk. Hft, gini-gini Chanyeol juga masih ingat akherat, tahu!

Jadi, Chanyeol berakhir _gabut_ di balik tembok seperti ini. Bersama _Bgst Squad_ kesayangannya, mereka bertiga dengan kompak menekuk kaki sambil diam-diam mengintip jam pembelajaran Biologi yang sedang berlangsung di ruang kelas 1-1.

Tujuannya? Ya apalagi kalau bukan melihat secara langsung yang mana itu Byun Baekhyun?

"Jadi, Baekhyun itu yang mana? Perasaan isinya cewek semua," Chanyeol mendengus, sedikit banyak serasa digobloki sama teman sendiri.

Sehun, dengan santai menjentikkan jarinya. Sambil menepuk bahu sang kawan, si jangkung itu berlagak macam bapak-bapak yang sedang menasehati anak muda. "Itu lah yang kumaksudkan, _hyung_. Dia itu mirip cewek, makanya semalem ditawarin."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mau percaya, tapi malas. Takutnya dia ini sedang dikerjai. Dan setelah detik ke lima belas, dia baru membuka mulut. "Ya sudah, cepat tunjukkan saja yang mana,"

Jari telunjuk Sehun yang panjang dan tebal mengarah ke bangku bagian depan, tepat di meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja guru.

Chanyeol mendengus lagi.

"Itu cewek, _bego_!" Dia meneleng kepala sang kawan dengan keras, kesal karena merasa sudah dibohongi pt. 999+. Chanyeol cuma mendesah saat si jangkung itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya dengan muka semasam ketiak Jongin. Padahal Chanyeol yakin, tangannya kena bagian situ saja tidak.

Otak udang memang.

 _Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Jongin ke mana?_

Chanyeol jadi celingukan sendiri.

"Cewek mana yang pakai celana?!"

Lalu Chanyeol kembali fokus ke Sehun. Dia mendesah lagi. Tobat akan kebodohan Sehun yang dirasanya sudah pada tingkat _haqiqi_.

"Semua cewek memang pakai celana. Ada yang polos, ada yang pakai renda. Duh! Otakmu itu sudah tidak beres atau bagaimana, sih? Begini saja tidak tahu,"

Sehun _istighfar_ 33 kali. Ditambah baca _Al-Ma'tsurat_ lima kali. Setelah selesai, baru dia mengarahkan kepala bokep sang kawan kembali menuju ke objek yang baru saja dia tunjuk beberapa waktu lalu.

"Saprudin Cahyo, matanya dipakai, ya. Dia pakai celana. _**Celana panjang**_. Ada _gembungnya_ juga,"

Chanyeol berkedip.

Oh. Iya, benar.

Dia pakai celana panjang. Ya maaf, tadi belum terlalu jelas. Masalahnya tertutup meja-meja disampingnya, sih. Jadi 'kan Chanyeol tidak tahu dia pakai rok atau celana. Ada _gembungnya._ Walau _invisible_ , sih. Dadanya juga ternyata rata. Pertamanya Chanyeol pikir itu memang karena dia masuk ke kategori tripleks. Eh, tapi ternyata karena dia itu laki-laki? _Ah, masa sih?_ Dia juga tidak punya jakun, membuat Chanyeol makin ragu saja kalau dia itu laki-laki.

Tapi yang jelas, mau laki-laki atau perempuan, wajahnya itu manis sekali. Kulitnya putih, matanya sipit-sipit seksi, hidungnya mancung _enggak_ pesek juga _enggak_ , pipinya _unyu_ , dan dan juga…— _b-bibirnya_ itu,

… _ **ugh**_ , merah delima.

Chanyeol merinding sampai ke ujung-ujung. Membayangkan kalau-kalau bibir itu bertemu dengan bibirnya, pasti jadi—

"AAARGH—EH SETAN, SAKIT WOY!"

 _Sakit_.

Iya, memang. Dia kesakitan karena rambutnya kini sedang dijambak oleh Guru Kang _yang galaknya minta ampun_ yang entah muncul dari mana. Chanyeol yang awalnya hampir _misuh_ lagi, jadi cuma ketawa kering.

"Ehehe… _s-seonsaengnim_ ," dia cengengesan sambil melirik ke sekitar.

 _Wanjey, Sehun sama Jongin kabur ke mana?_

Chanyeol masih cengengesan ketika lengan kekar guru olahraganya itu mengusap rambutnya yang baru saja di cat merah.

 _Dafuq_ , batinnya.

"Jadi, kamu pilih saya botakin apa kamu nguras sumur di rumah saya?"

—

Jam makan siang.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk memijat lengannya ketika Sehun dan Jongin datang dengan semangkok penuh mie instan yang katanya harganya paling mahal di kantin. Halah, paling cuma 10k. Segitu doang mah cuma upil buat Chanyeol! Duo cecunguk itu dengan takut-takut duduk di depannya. Sambil sikut-sikutan, juga saling lirik satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Penghianat ngapain ke sini?" Sudah jelas, dia masih marah.

Ya anjir lah, tiga jam dia terjebak di pekarangan belakang rumah Kang _ssaem_ —menguras sumur tua yang entah kapan habis airnya. Sendirian! Dan itu semua gara-gara curut-curut ini yang dengan tega meninggalkannya menghadapi algojo sendirian.

Ingin sekali dia menghancurkan masa depan mereka.

"H—hyung," panggil Jongin sambil gemetaran.

Chanyeol acuh, sambil terus memijat lengannya yang hampir lepas. Ah, paling si jangkung itu cuma pengen bilang maaf. _Sorry not sorry_ ya, Chanyeol bukan sinderela yang semudah itu memberikan maaf. Chanyeol bukan cowok gampangan!

 _Ya?_

"Hyung!" Kali ini giliran Sehun, sambil menendang-nendang kakinya di bawah meja.

Chanyeol masih diam, terlalu malas buat merespons. Dia mengambil ponsel di saku dadanya, lalu pura-pura sok sibuk dengan benda itu.

Lumayan lah, dia bisa _ngambek_ sambil _stalking_ instagram Baekhyun yang _username_ -nya baru saja dia dapat tadi pagi.

 **변** **—** **BAEKssi 👽**

✨ _best product on 199X — astrophotography 💞_

Bio dia lucu juga, Chanyeol senyam-senyum sendiri. Dia mulai membayangkan kalau seumpama suatu hari, kalimat di dalam situ ditambahkan sisipan begini;

 _Chanyeoru's lil baby 👅💦🔒_

Lalu di suatu hari pula, akan ada _posting-an_ foto Baekhyun di atas ranjang dengan caption; _Park's one and only_ ❤. UNCH. Sudah pasti, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa tidur semalam suntuk jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

HEUHEUHEUHEU.

Dan saking asiknya dengan dunia khayalan, si jangkung itu bahkan sampai lupa tentang keberadaan duo cecunguk yang kini masih setia menatapnya dengan alis terangkat satu.

Jongin menyedot ingusnya yang hampir keluar.

"Kalau _goblok_ dipelihara, jadinya ya memang begini,"

—

Singkat saja, ini sudah sebulan setelah Chanyeol mengumpulkan informasi banyak-banyak tentang Byun Baekhyun.

Kenapa tidak langsung tembak saja seperti pacar-pacarnya yang lalu?

Alasannya hanya satu; karena Byun Baekhyun itu istimewa.

Baik secara fisik, maupun psikis.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol baru pertama kali ini mendekati laki-laki cantik, jadi dia benar-benar masih amatir. Yah—syukur-syukur saja sih dia dari awal sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun itu _belok_. Jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana kalau Baekhyun merasa jijik padanya jika nanti dia _nembak_.

Dan yaaaa—sudah banyak pula yang informasi yang Chanyeol dapatkan. Kesimpulannya adalah; Baekhyun itu ternyata sangat sulit didekati. Jutek, judes, galak. Persis singa betina. Jauh dari ekspektasi maupun tipe ideal Chanyeol sih, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi tantangan tersendiri untuk dia menaklukannya.

Juga satu poin lagi, dia itu anggota aktif suatu perkumpulan astronomi. Isinya ya, para pelajar dengan otak Einstein yang sering mengadakan observasi langit ke mana saja. Dan Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun pasti akan menghadiri pesta meteor di lapangan kota malam ini.

 _ **Orionid Meteor Shower**_ , lebih tepatnya.

Maka dari itulah, Chanyeol yang cuma paham kalau bintang itu benda langit, dan bulan itu cuma muncul kalau malam hari saja, nekat datang ke balai observasi dengan modal cinta sebesar Gunung Muria. Ketika yang lain mulai sibuk memersiapkan tripod juga lensa mereka, Chanyeol cuma bisa melongo dengan amat sangat konyol di sudut bangunan.

Rasanya kaya yang paling bego. Malu, anjir.

Tapi _nggak_ papa, ini semua buat calon pacarnya kok, hehe.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil kemudian melangkah mantap ke arah Baekhyun yang memang sudah dia lihat sejak pertama kali memasuki arena bebas polusi cahaya.

Dengan awalan berdehem, Chanyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang malam ini memakai _sweater_ merah. Si mungil itu kemudian menoleh, memandang Chanyeol pakai matanya yang berkilauan macam iklan busa cuci piring.

 _A—anjir_ , _cantik banget astaga astagaaaaaaa_

Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya canggung sambil membetulkan tatanan rambutnya yang malam ini sengaja di _gelled-up_ biar lebih keren.

"Hai, boleh kenalan?" Si jangkung itu berucap sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Dia diam-diam menyeringai, merasa sisi buaya daratnya mulai mengambil alih.

Baekhyun masih diam di posisi awal, tapi wajahnya kini tersenyum manis. Amat sangat manis, sampai rasanya Chanyeol hampir overdosis.

Si mungil itu melangkah ke depan, mendekat pada telinga Chanyeol yang sebesar lapangan sepak bola. Dia berbisik pelan, memastikan bahwa seluruh kata-katanya akan masuk ke dalam otak kecil si jangkung tersebut.

Dia tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Enggak, makasih."

—

Kata orang, jika kita ingin menjadi orang hebat, maka langkah pertama yang harus ditempuh adalah menjadi gila terlebih dahulu.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Dan Park Chanyeol telah memutuskan untuk menjadi orang hebat.

"BESOK NIKAH, YUK!"

Atau paling tidak, jadi orang gila dulu juga tidak apa-apa.

Chanyeol masih senyum sumringah ketika dia sudah selesai berteriak; membuat perhatian semua para calon ilmuwan di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya dan Baekhyun yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

Bukan! Bukan karena malu. _Ya anjer amit-amit dia malu-malu kucing cuma gara-gara beginian_. Ini semua karena Baekhyun yang masih punya otak dengan kadar kewarasan 100% sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak—

"GOBLOG SIA TEH!"

Ah sudah, lupakan saja.

.

—

 **End of Chapter**

—

 **.**

 **Behind the Bar:**

Satu hal; saya lagi males nerusin konflik menggumohkan di scene sebelumnya /sigh/.

Jadi intinya, ini flash back masa-masa sebelum mereka jadian dan saling jadi mantan BHAHAHAHAHAHAH okay okay hm. Dan dan sebenernya saya nyisipin beberapa emoticon di bionya BH biar ucul. Gatau deh muncul apa enggak. Semoga aja iya, ehe.

Eh btw, Orionid Meteor Shower itu beneran loh yaa. Di indonesia emang lagi ada fenomena langit tsb. Katanya kisaran jam 10-11 bakal ada sekitar 20-30 meteor per jam yang bisa diliat jelas pake mata telanjang. Tapi berhubung kmrn di daerah saya berawan, ditambah polusi cahayanya banyak bgt jadi ga liat apa-apa selain pesawat lewat-_- Tay memang. Dan katanya malem ini juga ada, gatau deh. Males keluar ugh.

Hnmmmmmmm—

Aduh, saya gatau mau ngetik apa lagi-_- a/n block nih (teu).

OHIYAAA BENER, anu—masalah review. Saya sebenernya nggak nyangka ada yang review buat yang absurd begini wkwk. Terharu akika tuch. Penulis baru, alay, amatiran macam saya dapet review segitu tuh…ASTAGA BWAHAHAH. Jugaa, minta maaf kmrn lupa kasih balesan review, itu bener-bener cruel yaw heuheuheu.

Buat yang tanya parfum, bentar. Saya sebenernya ngakak ada yang tanya ini wkwk. Ternyata ada juga yang baca sampai author note yaaaa. Saya salah waktu itu. Ternyata namanya Paris Can 1/2, bukan Paris Can-can heuheuheu. Kata mamak saya, itu belinya di mall. Eh taunya di toko parfum refill juga ada:))))))) murah juga ternyata bhahahaha. Kalo nggak salah kisaran 60k buat yang pure nggak dicampur alkohol, lupa ih udah lama nggak make parfum soalnya. Tapi serius, walaupun murahan gitu, tapi wanginya subhanallah. Kalian-kalian semua bakal ngerasa kalian itu manis kalo pake itu heuheuheu.

Dan jugaaa, yang tanya masalah lirik lagunya, itu judulnya saya juga lupa (wtf?!). Tapi search aja di google, VOOR DILAN. Ada tiga judul. Download aja semua, abis itu dengerin malem-malem sambil baca Suara Dari Dilan. Dijamin dilaners pada baper ㅠㅠ

btw saya sebenernya rada kecewa pemain film dilan nantinya itu Iqbaal. Soalnya dari awal saya pengennya yang main mah Adipati Dolken atau paling nggak Jeffry Nichol. Eh taunya—hft, yaudahlah. Kaya yang mau nonton di bioskop aja heung.

Dan sekali lagi, saya gabisa balesin review kalian satu satu. Keriting sudah jari-jari saya:')

MeAsCBHS | YaharS | ByunMafia | barampuu | shinerlight | hunniehan | fabuolusehun | mellindabbh (wehiya bener, makasih sarannya heuheuheu) | girl404 | kenlee1412 | nocbnolife | Bumbu-cimol | Chel VL | chanbaek0605 | sehunboo17 | chenma | GreyDee | yayahunnie | Chanyeoltidakmesum (asem unamenya kin ngakak:""""""v) | dindinxoxo94 | fujokuu | onlycey | baekfrappe | Yana Sehunn | ssuhoshnet | Chel VL | azrchanbaek | jayzmyn | BaekHill | ay (iya ayang, ada apa?) | SHINeexo | Siti855 | Summer Mei | memaybob | Xiao Aina | guest | OhReoChanbaek | diceback | Pisang Pcy Kesukaan Bbh

.

[ Solo—221017 ] Thanks a lot for your review,

 _Sincerely,_ _ **sciencea**_.


End file.
